Una Decisión que Tomar
by kinomotocandy
Summary: En esta historia candy debe decidir entre el amor de su vida y su familia. Es un fic que si bien tiene a los mismos personajes la trama es muy distinta, pero la esencia sigue siendo la misma. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.**

**Una Decisión que tomar**

En un punto de mi vida me vi obligada a elegir, el problema era que estaba confundida, así que tome la decisión equivocada, pero ahora la vida me da una nueva oportunidad, la decisión es mía y esta vez debo elegir la correcta. La pregunta es ¿como eliges entre el amor de tu vida y tu familia?

** CAPITULO I = Rumbo a Londres**

° Buenos días señorita, me saludo la mucama

° Por el amor de dios Dorothy, te he dicho mil veces que no es necesario que me digas señorita cuando estamos solas.

Era una mañana hermosa como cualquier otra en la casona de Lakewood, y como todos los días debía levantarme, ir al comedor familiar desayunar e ir a un montón de reuniones de la alta sociedad, desde que cumplí los 15 años se me considero una "señorita" por lo cual tengo deberes para con la prestigiosa familia andry, ojala esta frase se aplicara también para la cabeza de la antigua dinastía andry, mi hermano Albert, o sir William Albert andry, jajaja sir? Todo el que conoce a mi hermano saben que detesta que se le de ese calificativo; pero claro mi hermano hizo un trato con la tía abuela.

° Libertad absoluta hasta la mayoridad de edad tía – le había dicho- luego me entregare por completo a llevar los negocios de la familia.

° Pero William ¿como crees que llevaras tus estudios con esa libertad que me pides?

° Seguiré estudiando tía solo quiero irme de viaje un tiempo continuares los estudios mientras viajo. Lo prometo.

Por supuesto la tía abuela jamás le daría un no a su sobrino-nieto preferido, después de Anthony, claro. Mi querido y amado Anthony, gracias a el tenemos estas hermosas rosas en nuestro jardín, vivimos juntos desde los 6 años así que somos como hermanos, también con nosotros están mis otros primos Archie y Stear, nuestros padres viajan constantemente por lo cual vivimos todos juntos con la tía abuela como nuestra protectora.

° A desayunar Candy!

° Ahí bajo

Otro día más para vivir en la superficialidad del mundo Andry

° Buenos días a todos.

° Buenos días gatita, Buenos días Candy, Buenos días pequeña pecosa – cada primo saludando a su forma como siempre- al parecer la tía abuela quiere hablar con nosotros, Candy – me dijo Stear

° ¿Pero de que querrá hablarnos?

° Tal vez volviste a hacer alguna travesura, Gatita.

° Muy gracioso, Archie, en todo caso ¿que tendrían que ver ustedes con eso?

° Jajajaja – rieron todos al unísono- acabas de aceptar que hiciste una travesura pequeña pecosa.

° Tontos – les dije sacando la lengua.

° Buenos días a todos – saludo la tía abuela Elroy.

° Buenos días abuela – saludamos todos

° ¿De que quería hablar con nosotros tía?

° Mi querido Anthony, siempre tan directo

° Oh!Lo lamento tía no quería ser imprudente

° Está bien querido, bueno la verdad es que todos se irán a Inglaterra a estudiar en un colegio internado, pero primero se irán Candy y Stear.

° ¿Por qué nos iremos primero nosotros tía? – me atreví a preguntar

° Es una decisión tomada, así que no tengo porque dar explicaciones de ello - me dijo adivinando que discutiría con ella.

° Pero tía yo estoy bien aquí, mis amistades están aquí me quiero quedar no veo la necesidad de irnos, hay muy buenos colegios aquí en .

° Es una decisión tomada Candice – cuando la tía decía mi nombre completo quería decir que no había vuelta atrás, pero claro yo soy mas terca que ella- además tu hermano estará allá preparándose en una universidad.

° Me convenció – pensé en mi interior –

° Bueno partimos hacia nueva york mañana, Archie, Anthony y yo nos quedaremos allá y partiremos para Inglaterra en unos meses para que se incorporen junto con ustedes.

La decisión había sido tomada, no había vuelta atrás, todos nos encontrábamos ya en el tren hacia nueva york, lo que no esperaba encontrar en aquel tren era a Patty O' Brian, mi única y mejor amiga, pues el resto eran un grupo de hipócritas queriendo subir su estatus social conmigo debido al renombre de mi familia. Ella asistiría con nosotros al mismo colegio ya que la tía abuela se lo había pedido a sus padres para que no me sintiera tan sola, la tía abuela era increíble, su familia no era parte de nuestro clan pero ya les habías prácticamente ordenado algo, aunque no podía quejarme todo seria más fácil con Patty a mi lado.

° Nos vemos en unos meses pequeña pecosa

° Nos vemos Anthony no demoren mucho que los extrañare, ¿de acuerdo Archie, tía abuela?

° Tratare de convencer a la tía para que viajemos pronto Gatita.

° No lo lograras Archie, así que no le prometas nada a Candy.

° Jajaja , esta bien Archie esperare pacientemente –le dije después de ver aquella mueca de decepción tan grande y que odiaba tanto en su rostro-

**¡ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA TODOS LOS PASAJEROS RUMBO A LONDRES QUE VIAJAN EN EL MAURITANIA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.**

**CAPITULO II = ¿Patán o autoprotección?**

Habíamos abordado el barco, y estuvimos despidiéndonos de nuestras familias como el resto de personas en el barco. Cuando nos alejamos bastante fuimos a buscar nuestros camarotes, la tía nos había dicho que todos compartiríamos un mismo camarote, pero supongo que viniendo esa frase de la tía abuela debí imaginarme lo que se nos venia encima.

° Candy este cuarto es muy grande.

° Lo se Patty – cuando no la tía abuela exagerando, dije

° Aquí dormiremos los tres Candy, así que no es tan exagerado.

° Tenemos una sala y un comedor Stear, además cada quien tiene su habitación ¿acaso eso no te parece exagerado?

° Ejem – musito Patty- no discutan chicos pasaremos un tiempo juntos aquí, además ya saben como es la Sra. Elroy.

° Tienes razón Patty, bueno iré a la cubierta.

° Iré contigo Candy, yo también quiero conocer el barco.

° Esta bien Stear, ¿tu también vienes Patty?

° Si también iré

° Genial vamos todos -dije-

El Mauritania es un barco hermoso igual al Titanic. Un barco donde era obvio la diferencia social, ya que primera clase tenia todos los lujos que se podían encontrar en tierra firme, claro el comedor era simplemente indescriptible, su decoración entera era de la época antigua, una arquitectura que cualquiera mataría por tener en el comedor de su casa; tiene un área de descanso donde los hombres pueden encontrar el gusto de jugar cartas, y las damas un área donde conversar o donde leer, mejor dicho es como ir a un club, pero en altamar, por lo cual será mejor me vaya, pues, no soporto este tipo de trivialidades. Me encontraba observando la belleza del mar y del barco cuando un joven marinero atrajo mi atención recordándome que pertenecía al clan Andry por lo cual debía asistir a toda reunión de la alta sociedad que hubiera en el barco. Y yo que pensé que estando en altamar podría librarme de esas superfluas reuniones. Así que hora todos nos dirigimos hacia el gran comedor, las personas a mi alrededor no eran muy distintas a las que siempre frecuentaba vestidos largos y apretados todos a la ultima moda, sombreros mas pesados que su propio cuerpo, y los hombres claro con terno y corbata, pero claro todos se quedaron mirándome como diciendo no es posible que una chica como yo estuviera en primera clase, pues para ser sincera no me gustan los vestidos así que como la tía abuela no estaba para decirme que ponerme, y claro ni Stear ni Patty pudieron convencerme, me encontraba en el gran comedor de primera clase con unos jeans y un polo, que para nuestro "mundo", esa moda era la peor que podría existir en muchos años, para mi claro era lo mejor que a alguien pudo ocurrírsele.

° Señorita lo lamento solo se puede entrar de gala al comedor.

° Lo lamentara usted sino la deja pasar, joven.

° Stear basta

° No Candy, La señorita aquí es la futura heredera del clan Andry.

° Oh!Lo lamento mucho señorita, por favor pase.

° No se disculpe solo hace su trabajo, Stear por favor no quiero que todo el mundo sepa quien soy, tal vez si nadie sabe quien soy puedo conseguir amistades sinceras.

° Lo lamento Candy solo que me irrita como te tratan solo por que no quieres vestir de la manera convencional.

° Está bien Stear, te entiendo. Mejor sentémonos de una vez.

° La comida esta deliciosa ¿no crees, Candy?

° Si Patty, esta muy buena –dije haciendo una mueca muy graciosa-

° Jajaja – rieron los dos-

° Parece que siempre les causo gracia ¿verdad?

° No es eso Candy, solo son las muecas que haces.

° Como no Patty, bueno este almuerzo se ha convertido en cena con lo largo que ha sido iré un momento a la cubierta.

° Pero Candy esta haciendo bastante frío, ponte esto ¿si Candy?

° Si Patty, esta bien, ya vuelvo.

El viento roza mi rostro, siento el aire y siento que con el se va la vida superficial que llevo. Mmm…Creo que alguien esta llorando… hay un chico ahí, que extraño mira el mar como sin verlo, cuanta tristeza en sus ojos…

° ¿Que me miras pecosa?

° ¿Pecosa? ¿Pero que se ha creído?

° Oh lo lamento "señorita", pero al estar usted acá tan sola y observándome da mala impresión.

° Pensé que lloraba – admití algo avergonzada-

° ¿Llorar yo? Jajaja que pecosa mas boba.

° Eres un patán, aléjate de mi – pensé que lloraba me dije-

° Como usted diga madame.

Pero que chico para más raro, como se le ocurre decirme esas cosas solo porque me preocupó, que tonto, es un patán o será que así se protege para que nadie note la tristeza de sus ojos, pero era muy apuesto…

* * *

° No lo entiendo, ¡¿porque no puede recibirme?

° Lo lamento, joven Terruces, será mejor que se vaya.

° ¿Irme? – que estúpido soy como pensé que me recibiría- pero claro que me voy pero dígale a la señora Baker que no volveré jamás, y que no me busque pues los favores se devuelven.

° Pero joven, por favor vuelva mañana.

° ¡No! Adiós

Que tonto fui como pensé que me recibiría, como la famosísima actriz Eleonor Baker me permitiría entrar cuando sus productores están, claro nadie debe enterarse de que tiene un hijo eso arruinaría su carrera. El mar es tan hermoso, mm… ¿alguien me mira? ….

° ¿Que me miras pecosa?- maldición, ¿me habrá visto?

° Pecosa¿Pero que se ha creído?

° Oh lo lamento "señorita", pero al estar usted acá tan sola y observándome da mala impresión – uff creo que no me vio llorar-

° Pensé que lloraba

° ¿Llorar yo? Jajaja que pecosa mas boba – parece que si me vio pero, ¿que le importará?

° Eres un patán, aléjate de mi

° Como usted diga madame – lastima que me vio de lo contrario la hubiera tratado mejor-

Que chica para más atrevida, cualquier otra chica se hubiera ido asustada, pero ella se quedo y discutió; era muy bonita pero pecosa claro, lastima que no la vuelva a ver…


	3. Chapter 3

Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko MizukiyYumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.

**CAPITULO III = Reencuentros**

_Flashback_

_° No lo entiendo hermano ¿Por qué debes irte?_

_° No debo irme Candy, es solo que pronto asumiré el cargo como cabeza de la familia, debes entender que necesito un poco de tiempo solo para mi, pues mas adelante no podre hacerlo._

_° ¿Y por qué no puedo ir contigo?_

_° Pequeña tu tienes que estudiar, además yo regresare pronto y nos escribiremos siempre, pero te prometo que a penas me establezca tu vendrás conmigo._

_° ¿De verdad Albert?_

_° Si, además no estarás sola por mucho tiempo._

_Esa había sido mi ultima conversación en persona con mi hermano, ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto escribiendo para el, hace 3 semanas que se fue, prometió escribir siempre y así lo hizo, estoy en América del sur, es un continente tan hermoso y multicultural, pequeña, ojala pudieras ver lo asombroso de estas tierras; me había dicho Albert en una de sus cartas._

_° ¡Señorita Candy! ¡Aquí esta!_

_° Dorothy ¿cuantas veces debo repetirlo? Deja de decirme señorita._

_° Lo lamento pero si la señora Elroy me escucha llamándote Candy nos meteremos en grandes problemas._

_° Pero nos hemos criado juntas Dorothy eso es ridículo, por que no me llamarías por mi nombre si hemos crecido juntas._

_° No me molesta llamarte Señorita, Candy._

_° Pues debería molestarte, bueno ¿me buscabas no?_

_° Oh ¡si casi lo olvido! La señora Elroy dice que bajes porque ya llegaron las visitas._

_° ¿Que visitas? Ella no me informo sobre ninguna visita, ¿tu sabes algo Dorothy?_

_° No, la Señora siempre nos avisa con tiempo sobre quien viene para poder realizar una comida mas sofisticada y todo eso pero esta vez no le dijo nada a nadie pensé que tu lo sabrías._

_° Pues no lo sabía, ¿Cuántas personas son?_

_° Es solo un chico un par de años mayor que tu. Pero creo que llegaron dos chicos mas en un par de semanas, o por lo menos eso escuche._

_° ya veo, bueno bajare a saludar entonces, te contare todo luego – le dije brindándole un guiño-_

_Fin del flashback_

_

* * *

_

Quien iba saber que ese día conocería a mí querido Anthony y un par de semanas después llegarían Archie y Stear, mis tres caballeros.

° Candy ya debes bajar.

° Si esta bien Dorothy, me alegra tanto que vengas con nosotros.

° Gracias, pero todo te lo debo a ti de no ser por ti yo no iría contigo ni tampoco estudiaría en un colegio tan prestigioso como ese, cambiando de tema. Estabas muy distraída. ¿En que pensabas?

° Solo recordaba cuando se fue mi hermano, y, luego llegaron Anthony, Archie y Stear. Pero no me agradezcas nada Dorothy no tuve que esforzarme mucho para convencer a la tía abuela.

° Claro solo tuviste que amenazarla con renunciar al apellido Andry ¿verdad?

° jajaja era solo para que aceptara – dije mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa-

° Si claro Candy, bueno vamos a desayunar.

Me dirigí con Dorothy para el comedor de nuestro camerino donde nos esperaban Stear y Patty.

° ¡Buenos días a todos!

° ¡Buenos días Candy! ¡Dorothy!- nos dijeron Stear y Patty-

° Uff muero de hambre

° Lo raro seria que no tuvieras hambre Candy- me dijo Stear-

° La verdad no se a donde se te va la comida Candy – me dijo Patty con una Dorothy que asentía-

° Pues yo tampoco lo se pero debería quedarse en mi estomago así no tendría hambre todo el día – dije guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua-

° Jajaja –rieron los dos-

° Candy llegaremos en un par de horas a Londres, así que deberíamos comenzar a arreglarnos

° De acuerdo Patty – aish ella siempre tan responsable-

Ya hemos llegado a Londres, es hermoso, pero lo mejor de todo es que ahí esta mi hermano con George, su mejor amigo y mano derecha en todo lo relacionado a las empresas del clan. Ahí va ese chico, que raro nadie lo ha recogido.

° ¡Candy! ¡Stear! ¡Dorothy! ¡Patty! – Nos llamo mientras bajábamos del barco-

° ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estas? Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que pensé que habías olvidado tu promesa.

° Buen día señor Albert – saludo Dorothy-

° Buen día Albert – saludaron Patty y Stear-

° Candy como crees que olvidaría a mi pequeña y fastidiosa hermana –me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- lamento haber demorado tanto, pero ya sabes que ahora que regrese no podre irme más. Patty que gusto verte nuevamente y Stear estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, y, Dorothy siempre tan formal igual a George, los dos se llevaran muy bien ¿verdad Candy? – dijo mostrándome ese hermoso guiño suyo que tanto extrañaba-

° Claro que si iremos a verte todo el tiempo así ellos podrán hacerse amigos.

° Oh Candy ambos tienen una mala manía desde pequeños soy formal pero no tonta. – dijo Dorothy de la manera menos formal que pudo-

° ¿De verdad, con usted también Dorothy? El señor Albert tiene esa manía desde que su padre me pidió acompañarlo y apoyarlo en todo ahora somos amigos claro pero incluso cuando solo era un empleado suyo lo hacia.

° Lose bueno nosotros nos hemos criado juntos pero siempre andaban tratando de conseguirme "amigos".

Albert y yo solo nos miramos pues no importaba que hablaran de nosotros después de todo ya habíamos conseguido que entablaran una amistad. Ya estábamos en el auto rumbo al colegio, Albert dice que el colegio es muy exigente que por ser la familia andry podremos salir dos veces al mes, pero que fue lo único que pudo conseguir. Hoy no podremos conocer Londres, así que saldremos el próximo fin de semana. Dorothy y George se fueron conversando todo el camino mientras Patty y Stear hacían lo mismo y bueno Albert y yo nos pusimos a conversar.

° Llegamos Señor Andry – anuncio el chofer-

° Bien chicos llegaron deben ir a la oficina de la directora para que ella los acompañe, estoy seguro no tendrán ningún problema pues sus habitaciones señoritas – dijo refiriéndose a Patty, Dorothy y a mi – son individuales pero están unidas por una puerta así que prácticamente comparten la habitación mas grande de la escuela, y en cuento a ti Stear tu si tendrás una habitación muy grande porque la tuya la compartirás con Archie y Anthony cuando lleguen pero por ahora serás tu solo.

° Oh grandioso estaré solo – dijo Stear con un gran tono sarcástico en su voz –

° Pero no por mucho Stear, ellos llegaran en dos meses, bueno es mi deber informarles que los Leagan, también estudian en esta escuela, ellos llegaron hace mas de un mes, por lo que ellos ya deben tener amistades aquí. En fin estando juntos podrán con todo chicos, oh casi lo olvido ordene que colocaran un teléfono en la habitación de Candy y otro en tu habitación Stear por si necesitan cualquier cosa. Nos vemos en una semana Candy.

° Nos vemos hermano.

Fuimos donde la directora como nos dijo Albert, ella nos mando con una monja a nuestras habitaciones, y otra monja llevo a Stear al suyo. La habitación es muy grande y todos en la escuela ya deben saber quienes somos o de lo contrario querrán saber a quien pertenece el dormitorio más grande y exclusivo de la escuela. Creo que a mi hermano se le pego un poco lo de la tía abuela, per debo admitir que esto hará mas fácil mi estadía en esta cárcel. Nos hemos encontrado en el pasillo con Elisa, quien debo admitir esta mas insoportable que nunca, no le he agradado a Elisa jamás, pero siempre lo disimula muy bien frente a la tía abuela; ella no ha informado que debemos ir de blanco. Debido a lo q nos informo Elisa el día de ayer, hoy todos decidimos ir de negro a misa, ya que lo mas probable es que sea una "bromita" para que así nosotros quedemos mal.

° Candy vámonos

° Si vamos

º Buenos días Elisa – la salude con la mejor sonrisa que tenia –

º oh! – exclamo por la sorpresa de vernos con el uniforme adecuado- Buenas días Candy, Patty

º Haz olvidado saludar a Dorothy, Elisa, recuerda tus modales querida prima

º No tengo porque saludar a la servidumbre Candy

º Dorothy estudia en la misma escuela que tu, por lo tanto es tu compañera, y merece respeto, la tia abuela estaría muy decepcionada de ti Elisa

º Buenos días Dorothy – la saludo como escupiéndolo su nombre-

º Buenos días – saludos ella tímidamente

º Querida Candy Buenos días veo que por fin nos haz alcanzado en Londres, Prima.

º Hola Neal ¿Cómo estas?

º Bien gracias, buenos días Dorothy – la saludo

Neal era digno hermano de Elisa la gran diferencia entre ellos es que Neal disimulaba su odio hacia a mi demasiado bien lo cual me obligaba a mantener mi educación con el, de no ser por que escuche como planeaban algo en contra de nosotros hace mucho tiempo atrás probablemente seguiría creyendo que es distinto a su hermana.

º Buenos días Candy – saludo mi querido Stear-

º Buenos días – le salude-

º vayamos todos a misa que ya esta por empezar

Parece que la misa durara una eternidad le dije a Patty en un susurro cuya respuesta fue – silencio Candy- vaya a veces olvido lo estricta que es.  
Todos de rodillas rezando como si no fuera doloroso estar de rodillas – pensé – fue cuando se escucho el chirrido de la puerta de la iglesia abriéndose y luego solo se escucharon murmullos y ahí esta él con su uniforme pero con la chaqueta tirada en su hombro apoyado en la puerta sin corbata y con una mirada de odio y desafio hacia la madre superiora, cuando comenzó a caminar mirando a todos con esa mirada fría, recorría el pasillo sin temor alguno a ser reprendido … ¡Terruces Grandchester! Llegas tarde como de costumbre – dijo la madre superiora muy enfadada-vete a sentar ahora mismo

° Terry le dio muchos problemas a la hermana - me dijo Patty cuando hibamos para los dormitorios-

° Si, ¿ les molesta irse solas a los dormitorios? - le dije a Patty y Dorothy-

° No claro que no - me dijeron- Pero ¿a donde vas candy?

Pero yo no les respondí, pues había visto a terry,cuando salí de la iglesia, así que decidí ir en busca de él.

* * *

Creo que por ser el primer dia de clases no le dare problema a la hermana grey, asi que ire a misa…. Pero esa de ahí es la chica del barco, y lleva el uniforme, bueno parece que no se podrá hacer feliz hoy a la hermana grey …

° ¡Terruces Grandchester! Llegas tarde como de costumbre, vete a sentar ahora mismo

º uju … hahaha –reí sarcásticamente- mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de la iglesia buscandola

º ¿De que te ríes Terry?

º Hermana grey mire a los chicos rezando, fingiendo seriedad y modestia y me pregunto ¿en q estarán pensando realmente, si son sinceros en lo que hacen? – ahí esta la pecosa -

º Terry vete, vete

º ¿Fuera de aquí? ¿No? No se preocupe yo no he venido a rezar hermana– solo a llamar la atención de pecas dije en mi mente -

º ¿Entonces a que haz venido?

º A tomar una siesta, es un lugar tranquilo y yo pensé que no había nadie, ¡tú avísame cuando se vayan! – dije halando del cuello a un chico cerca mío – feliz plegaria a todos los inocentes – dije caminando por el pasillo y mirándola a ella que me miraba fijamente –

º un momento – dijo la hermana-

º No me lo diga hermana - le dije con sarcasmo – quiere que vaya a su despacho ¿verdad? Entonces el día esta salvado ¡Adiós!

º Pobre Chico – la escuche exclamar-

Camine por el pasillo y me detuve unos segundos a mirarla por unos segundos ella era la única que me seguía con la mirada, pero en ella no había lastima como la de los demás, tampoco desprecio, sino preocupación y asombro por mi comportamiento eso veía en su mirada, solo me moví cuando ella me bajo la mirada, pues yo no podía desprenderme de esa mirada tan intrigante, pero que chica nunca termina de sorprenderme. Termine de salir de aquella iglesia y me dirigí a un lugar alejado y tranquilo, fue entonces que la vi, sentada en el gras sola.

º Hola Pecas –dije sentándome a su lado –

º Mi nombre no es pecas – dijo respondiendo me sin temor alguno- Me llamo Candy, y déjame decirte que vaya espectáculo el que diste hoy.

º Oh! – dije intentando sostener la risa por su franqueza- lamento si la incomode en su rezo señorita – le dije haciendo el ademan de levantarme –

º A decir verdad no me molesto en lo absoluto, me gusta ir a misa pero no cuando esta dura tres horas, claro.

º jajaja –rei sin poder evitarlo – déjame decirte que ese comentario no me lo esperaba, según dicen eres la futura heredera del mayor y mas importante clan de Amèrica, no pensé que a una chica como tu le disgustaría los deberes de nuestra elite, como la misa.

º La misa no es un deber de nuestra elite, sino de nuestra religión; y para serle franca no me importa nuestra elite, y según tengo entendido yo, usted es el heredero de la fortuna Grandchester y futuro Duque.

º Veo que me haz investigado pecosa

º Lo mismo digo Terry – me había dicho Terry es la única en la escuela que había dicho mi diminutivo pues todos me temian por ser hijo del duque, pero a ella no le importaba –

º ¡Candy! – la llamo una chica de cabello marron y gafas.

º Aquí estoy Patty – le dijo –

º Candy han venido por nosotros

º ¿Es Albert?

º si eso creo – dijo la de gafas y luego me miro

º Discúlpame Patty el es Terry, Terry ella es Patty

º Mucho gusto Patricia O'brian

º Hola – le dije sin prestarle atención y me fui –

Candy… ahora por lo menos sabia su nombre, hablar con ella había sido sumamente fácil nada de saludos cordiales ni de estupideces sociales y me presento como si fuera un viejo amigo.

**Fin del Capitulo**

Bueno este es el fin de este capitulo, si tienen dudas o comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos envíenmelos que yo los recibiré con mucho agrado. A partir de este capitulo les escribiré al final un resumen del siguiente capitulo, asi que aquí les va el primer adelanto.

**Adelanto del capitulo IV **

Terry se da cuenta que hablar con Candy es muy fácil y continuara intentando hablar con ella, Candy por su lado no puede dejar de pensar en aquel intrigante chico que parece ser tan amargado pero al mismo tiempo muy agradable.

La llegada de Archie y Anthony se tardara más de lo esperado, lo cual ocasionara algo terrible para los Andry, pero bueno para Candy y Terry.

Bien es el fin del adelanto porque si sigo escribiendo más terminare por contarles todo ;), si lose es corto el adelanto xD

No olviden recibo tomatazos y flores también.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko MizukiyYumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.

**IV CAPITULO = NUESTRO PRIMER BESO**

Me alegra tanto que Terry halla encontrado esta colina se parece mucho a la colina de pony, aun me parece raro que el conozca ese sitio.

_Flashback_

_° ¿A donde me llevas Terry?_

_° Deja de preguntar Pecosa, solo camina, esto te va a encantar._

_° Pero Terry sino me dices donde vamos puedo pensar que intentas raptarme_

_° Quien querría raptar a una tarzan pecosa como tu, estoy seguro que te devolverían al instante._

_° Terry como dices esas cosas_

_° Tranquila Candy era solo una broma, si alguien te rapta pagare tu rescate ¿de acuerdo?, ahora deja de quejarte que ya estamos llegando._

_° Terry que hermoso ¿como lo encontraste? Se parece mucho a un orfanato al que iba muy seguido en América._

_° ¿ibas a un orfanato pecas? Las pocas veces que fui América también iba a un orfanato que esta cerca un pueblo llamado Lakewood ¿lo conoces?_

_° ¿En Lakewood? Yo me crie ahí, iba todos los días al hogar de Pony porque las hermanas que cuidan ahí no tienen mucha ayuda y era mejor estar con ellas que con la tía abuela _

_° ¿El hogar de Pony? Pero si ese es el orfanato al que yo iba cuando estaba en América, las hermanas ahí son muy amables siempre trato de ayudarlas, pero como hace mucho que no voy a América no he podido verlas, que raro que habiendo ido nosotros al mismo sitio nunca no hallamos encontrado ¿no pecas?

* * *

_

Buuuuuuuuuu

° Ahhhhhhh – ¡Terry! ¿Que te pasa? Intentas matarme del susto

° No es mi culpa que andes tan distraída Tarzan pecosa.

° Cuantas veces debo decírtelo, mi nombre es Candy no tarzan pecosa

° Jajaja - bueno señorita pecas se puede saber que hace usted aquí y no esta en clases

° Es que de tanto andar contigo ya se me esta pegando lo de no ir a clase

° No me digas, ¿no será que no quisiste ir a clase de gimnasia?

° Bueno si – admití algo avergonzada

° Jajaja

° Candy tienes una llamada de la tía abuela – me dijo Patty

° ¿de la tía? Esta bien vamos Patty, nos vemos luego Terry

° Adios

° ¿Porque siempre andas con ese chico Candy? El es muy rebelde y nada respetuoso

° Eso es lo que el aparenta Patty, pero Terry es un gran chico.

° Si tu lo dices

° Hola Candy – me saludo Stear y siguió hablando por teléfono – si tia ya llego ahí se la paso, toma Candy.

° Gracias, Aló , Buenas Tardes Tía

° Buenas tardes Candice, he llamado solo para informarles a ti y a Stear que me quedare en América mas tiempo de lo esperado

° Esta bien Tía entonces Anthony y Archie ¿vienen solos?

° No Candy ellos se quedaran aquí conmigo e irán para allá después de las vacaciones

° Pero Tía…

° Sin peros Candy, la decisión esta tomada, pero debo informarte que la hija de los Britter llegara mañana al colegio y hoy tu hermano pasara por ustedes para que los visiten y así ayuden a la hija de los Britter en su instalación en el San Pablo.

° Si Tía como usted diga, podría hablar con Anthony y Archie ¿por favor?

° Si, Anthony, Archie; Candy desea hablar con ustedes

° ¡Hola Candy!- escuche saludar a ambos al mismo tiempo- yo primero Anthony, no yo ire primero Archie, basta los dos – escuche decir a la tía a lo lejos – Anthony tu primero, luego tu Archie, era de esperarse eres su favorito.

° jajá- solté un risita por lo bajo-

° ¿Candy?

° Parece que ganaste la pelea Anthony

° jajá bueno ser el preferido tiene sus ventajas

° me doy cuenta, es una lastima que no puedan venir pronto, ¿tu sabes el motivo de la demora Anthony?

° Parece que hay problemas con las empresas, al parecer los Britter están alcanzando un mayor rango al nuestro aquí en América, sin embargo nuestro rango aumenta en Londres desde que Albert esta ahí, pero debemos mantenernos estables en Londres por un tiempo, por eso ustedes están allá y nosotros acá, la mitad de la familia debe estar allá porque debemos agrandar el circulo social Candy, y aquí subir puntos en la bolsa, por eso Archie y yo nos quedamos con la ti asomos los que siguen en la línea sucesoria, por lo cual los únicos legalmente aptos para tomar decisiones mientras Albert no este aquí

° Entiendo, pero eso quiere decir que nuestro clan se esta debilitando, entonces una de las familias aliadas a la nuestra esta haciendo un mal manejo del dinero Anthony, debes revisar eso ¿de acuerdo? Yo asistiré aquí a todo evento social que alla para que los Andry sean reconocidos.

° Tienes razón Candy no se nos había ocurrido, vaya una líder nata, con razón heredaras la fortuna Andry.

° Que cosas dices Anthony solo fue una idea

° Una muy buena Candy, bueno esto es confidencial nadie puede saberlo, Stear y Patty deben ir contigo a los eventos eso dará buena imagen ¿entendido?

° Si no te preocupes todo estará bajo control aquí Anthony.

° De acuerdo, te paso con Archie, cuídate mucho y nos veremos pronto.

° Hola Candy- saludos Archie después de quitarle el teléfono a Anthony-

° Hola Archie ¿Cómo estas?

° Un poco molesto porque nos quedaremos mas tiempo aquí Gatita, y a ti ¿como te va?

° Todo muy bien, oye Archie que la hija de los Britter ¿no es aquella niña que vive enamorada de ti? Mm déjame recordar Annie si ese es su nombre Annie.

° Pero Candy ¿por que siempre recuerdas solo lo que te conviene?

° De que hablas Archie seria grandioso que te casaras con ella su familia y la nuestra se conoce hace mucho tiempo, además los Britter son los que nos siguen en rango de importancia.

° ¿Desde cuando te importa a ti la sociedad Gatita? No será que como siempre andaba de tras tuyo de pequeñas ¿quieres pasármela a mi?

° Me ofendes querido primo

° jajaja –si no te conociera te creería Candy

° Bueno tal vez tengas razón, Stear y las chicas quieren saludarte a ti y a Anthony, hablamos luego Archie cuida a la tía abuela.

° Candy tenemos que arreglarnos

° Si Patty, pero ¿donde esta Dorothy?

° Dijo que no iría pues no era parte de la familia bueno debí ir de lo contrario no iré yo.

° Bien yo ya estoy lista Candy iré a buscarla pero arréglate por favor que Elisa y Neal irán con nosotros e iremos en dos autos y de verdad no quiero ir con ellos.

° No te preocupes mientras Stear termina de hablar yo ya estaré lista y el tendrá que soportar a los Leagan- le dije brindándole un guiño.

Al final en el auto tal y como dije Stear se demoro lo suficiente en el teléfono como para que yo estuviera lista, tuve que ponerme esos vestidos de fiesta pues al parecer la reunión que menciono la tia abuela era una pequeña fiesta que los Britter habían hecho para los amigos mas cercanos y personajes importantes de Londres. Pasamos por el Tower Bridge, tan hermoso como siempre, y de noche se ve mejor por la iluminación que tiene, desde el momento en que llegamos Annie se acerco y nos saludo a todos tan educada tímidamente como solo Annie Britter puede hacerlo, me aleje del grupo por un momento pues necesitaba aire fresco asi que me acerque al balcón, cuando vi que alguien salía de entre las sombras.

° ¿Me buscabas Pecas?

° Tan egocéntrico como siempre ¿no? ¿Qué haces aquí?

° Barra libre por supuesto, y mi padre me prometió auto nuevo – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¿y tu? Pensé que lo que te gustaba de estar aquí era desprenderte de las fiestas de alta sociedad.

° Al parecer la tía abuela no vendrá hasta las vacaciones por lo que soy la representante de los Andry en las reuniones, ya que mi hermano no puede ir a todas.

° Muy responsable de parte de la futura heredera Andry – me dijo con sarcasmo-

° - A lo que le respondí con una sonrisa y le dije – Mi deber es ayudar a mi familia pues ellos son lo mas importante para mi, son las personas con las que contare siempre es por eso que ellos siempre pueden contar conmigo Terry.

Después de decir eso vi un brillo extraño en sus ojos y me dijo: Candy haces lo que odias simplemente porque amas a tu familia y eso es algo digno de admirar, pues no cualquier persona estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad por la de otros. Cuando termino de decirme eso, me había quedado tan atónita con sus palabras que no me había percatado de lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro, fue en ese momento que me miro a los ojos y sentí sus labios contra los míos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Esta vez no les pondree adelantoo, lo sientoo  
y recuerdenn reciboo flores y tomatazoss... dejen review quiero saber sus opinioness!


	5. Chapter 5

Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko MizukiyYumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.

CAPITULO V = Representando a los Andry

_Nueva York_

º No es posible no puede haber bajado tanto nuestros ingresos, tenemos mas de 20 compañías a nombre de los Andry y me dices que han bajado un 30 % en un solo mes.

º Tranquilícese tía lo vamos a solucionar es obvio que esto esta ocurriendo debido al mal manejo desde adentro de la compañía así que debemos investigar de forma cuidadosa.

º Tienes razón Anthony pero esto es algo que no podremos manejar nosotros, Archie llama a Albert tiene que venir inmediatamente.

º Si tía, pero quien quedara a cargo de todo en Londres – dijo Anthony

º Tendrá que hacerse cargo Candy y Stear la ayudara en ello.

º Pero tía ella no podrá con todo eso – dijo Archie algo frustrado- ¿no seria mejor si Anthony y yo fuéramos para allá?

º Candy es una Andry, Archie, por lo cual deberá asumir su papel de heredera antes de lo esperado, y no, no pueden irse ustedes pues necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible aquí, si siguen bajando los ingresos no solo nuestra familia se vera perjudicada sino todos nuestros socios, sin mencionar la vergüenza que pasaríamos.

º Archie tiene razón tía, si bien Candy es muy hábil, aun es joven y no tiene el mas mínimo conocimiento sobre administrar empresas, Archie y yo por lo menos hemos tenia un entrenamiento previo. – dijo Anthony

º Lo se Anthony, pero no nos queda mas opción, tratare de que George se quede en Londres para ayudarla.

º Gracias tía – dijeron ambos muy agradecidos-

Luego de ello la tía se retiro, estaban en la biblioteca en una hermosa mansión en nuevo york que la tía abuela había adquirido para que se quedaran, Archie y Anthony se quedaron en la biblioteca hablando.

º Anthony tenemos que llamar a Candy y advertirle sobre esto, a pesar de que tendrá ayuda por parte de George y Stear aun así ellos no podrán, tu y yo sabemos bien que la elite inglesa es mucho mas complicada que la nuestra.

º Archie tenemos que confiar en ella, después de todo fue ella quien nos dio la idea de que las bajas estaban ocurriendo debido a un mal manejo desde adentro de la empresa, es obvio que ella tiene una habilidad nata para estas cosas, estoy seguro que Candy podrá con ello.

º Tienes razón Anthony es solo que me preocupa tanto todo esto hubiera querido que Candy no se viera estresada por todo esto o Stear.

º Pues es un problema de familia y tendremos que solucionarlo juntos.

* * *

_Londres_

Esta sonando el teléfono, quien será a estas horas, no creo que sea mi hermano el nunca llama tan temprano sabe bien que duermo hasta tarde cuando no hay clases, bueno ya dejara de sonar.

º ¡Candy! – Toc toc - ¡ Candy!

Uff parece que tender que levantarme después de todo.

º ¿Que pasa Patty?

º ¿Es que acaso no escuchas tu teléfono Candy?

º Si lo escuche, pero aun tengo sueño.

º ¿Y si es algo importante Candy?

º Si fuera algo importante estaría ahorita la hermana Margaret tocando la puerta -Toc toc tocaban a la puerta- ¿Quién es? – pregunte con Patty mirándome y a punto de decirme te lo dije- La hermana Margaret- me contestaron

º Te lo dije Candy

º Ya lo se Patty, pase Hermana

º Candy tienes una llamada de América dicen que es urgente cámbiate rápido y ve a contestar.

º Si hermana ya voy

Justo hoy que quiero dormir más,no puedo, ayer tuve la reunión de los Britter y me encontré con... Terry… ¿Qué estará haciendo? No lo veo desde que me beso.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sentí sus labios contra los míos, me besaba Terry me estaba besando y me gustaba, comencé a dejar la razón a un lado y le devolví el beso, nunca antes había besado a nadie y la forma en que el me besaba era tan apasionante y dulce a la vez, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y podía sentir el nerviosismo de Terry, y luego fue parando ese apasionante beso para mirarme a los ojos y luego darme tres pequeños besos en los labios._

_No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí mirándonos sin decir nada no había palabras por parte de ninguno de los dos, fue cuando el dijo: Candy._

_º Dime - le respondí mirándolo a los ojos_

_º Me gustas Candy y quiero que sepas que esto es muy importante para mí_

_º Terry… - no tenía palabras para responderle y baje la cabeza_

_Levante mi cabeza pero Terry ya no estaba conmigo, Salí del balcón y veía a mucha gente en esta reunión pero no veo a Terry ¿donde se habrá metido? _

_º Candy – me llamo Stear- ¿Dónde estabas?_

_º ¿Ehh?, yo… lo siento necesitaba un poco de aire_

_º Te demoraste mucho empezaba a preocuparme, además Annie te estaba buscando_

_º Iré a verla entonces_

_Me acerque a la mesa de Annie y le pregunte si podíamos hablar a solas para ponernos al día en nuestras vidas ella me respondió con una sonrisa sincera y tierna, Annie era de esas chicas a las que le importaba mucho su forma de vestir y el que dirán de las personas, pero era una buena chica sensible amable, demasiado tímida, pero estoy segura que haremos una gran amistad ahora que estudiaremos juntas en el San Pablo... ¿Candy? Escuche a Annie sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_º Oh si discúlpame Annie ¿Qué decías?_

_º Te decía que espero que seamos muy buenas amigas ahora que estudiaremos juntas, yo no tengo muchas amigas ¿sabes Candy? Pero tu siempre me haz caído bien y realmente espero que dejemos de ser solo conocidas y seamos muy buenas amigas._

_º Claro que si Annie, además tu cuarto esta enfrente del mío así que eso ayudara mucho ¿no crees?_

_º Si – me respondió tímidamente-_

_º Sonríe Annie, la pasaremos muy bien juntas ya veras _

_º Gracias Candy – me dijo brindándome la sonrisa mas sincera que había visto en años, fue cuando me di cuenta que Annie y yo seriamos desde hoy en adelante mas que amigas, nos volveríamos prácticamente hermanas._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Toque la puerta de la oficina de la hermana Grey y ella salió y me dijo pasa Candy y avísame cuando termines, me había dejado sola en su oficina para que yo hablara por teléfono de seguro debe ser muy grave. Me acerque al teléfono con miedo a que mis dudas y sentimientos se volvieran realidad.

º ¿Alo? – dije al tomar el teléfono

º ¿Candy? Lamento tener que decirte esto por teléfono pequeña pero ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.

º ¿Albert? Me dijeron que era una llamada de América, ¿acaso estas allá? ¿Qué esta pasando?

º Candy aún no estoy en América pero estoy en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo, me tengo que ir para allá Candy, lo siento mucho pero no puedo hablar mas por ahora George debe estar esperándote afuera del colegio, la Hermana Grey ya dio su permiso podrás salir de la escuela en cualquier momento y sin previo aviso.

º ¿Por qué Albert? ¿No entiendo porque puedo salir cuando yo quiera?

º Deberás hacerte cargo de los negocios que tenemos en Londres,representaras a los Andry, George tratara de que no te veas en la necesidad de salir muy seguido de la escuela.

º No entiendo Albert ¿porque debo hacerme cargo yo de todo? Yo no estoy preparada para hacerlo, aun no se nada me falta mucho para asumir mi puesto en la familia, tu eres el que se encargara de todo

º Candy lose pero tengo que estar en América todo esta muy mal allá, y me necesitan tu podrás con los negocios en Londres, tendrás la ayuda de George y Stear, no te preocupes todo estará bien.

º Entiendo, las cosas van mal ¿verdad? ¿Cuanto hemos bajado este mes Hermano?

º 30 % Candy y ya no podemos seguir bajando contratare a alguien que investigue a todos nuestros socios para ver quien esta sacando dinero de las empresas.

º De acuerdo hermano hare lo posible

º Candy uno de nuestros mas grandes negocios en Londres es con los Grandchester por lo que deberás pasar mucho tiempo con ellos y lo mas probable es que te inviten a quedarte en los fines de semana libres.

º De acuerdo hermano – ¿estaré en casa de Terry? ¿Que hare ahora?- bueno que tengas buen viaje iré a encontrarme con George.

º Candy cuídate y se que tomara buenas decisiones tu eres una Andry después de todo.

º Gracias hermano pero acabas de sonar como la Tía abuela

º Pues ella es quien piensa eso pequeña, esta segura que podrás con todo.

º ¿La tía tiene fe en mi?- que extraño-

º Chau Candy, por cierto los viajes en avión son mas rápidos que los barcos ¿sabias?

º Si lose pero es mas divertido viajar en Barco – de no haberlo hecho no hubiera conocido a Terry-

º Bien bien como tu digas pequeña, Chau

º Chau.

Salí del estudio y le dije a la hermana Grey que le estaba muy agradecida por brindarme estas libertades, ya que gracias a ello podría continuar con mis estudios y ayudar a mi familia, luego comencé a caminar por el pasillo que me llevaría a la salida de la escuela cuando derrepente sentí que alguien me cubría la boca y me llevaba a una habitación.

* * *

Aun no entiendo como me atreví a besarla, pero fue increíble, desde el momento en que la vi con esa naricita suya y esas pecas de las cuales ella esta tan orgullosa, quise besarla con todo mi ser y ahora que lo logre simplemente me fui, debe estar pensando que soy un idiota, o un patan, que tonto fui no debi irme así pero tenía tanto miendo de que me rechazara o me gritara no hubiera podido soportarlo…

Ahí esta Candy ¿Qué esta haciendo? Bueno tendré que averiguarlo

º Silencio Pecosa –le dije mientras le tapaba la boca y la llevaba a una habitación cercan al pasadizo

º Terry ¿Qué rayos haces? Casi me matas del susto

º Lo siento Pecosa solo quería que hablaramos

º Ahora no puedo Terry me están esperando

º Pero tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer Pecosa

º Si lose pero ahora no puedo Terry no seas terco, hablamos cuando vuelva ¿si?- me dijo y salió de la habitación-

¿Pero porque estará tan apurada la pecosa? Alguien esta entrando mejor me escondo no tengo ganas de contestar preguntas.

º ¿Terry? ¿sigues aquí?

º ¿Candy? Pense quee … - no pude terminar la frase pues me había besado y luego se había ido nuevamente

Candy… el solo mencionar tu nombre me hace feliz, un simple beso tuyo me vuelve loco y el que hayas vuelto solo a besarme me asegura que sientes lo mismo por mi … Candy

* * *

Por que habre vuelto a besarlo ahora pensara que soy una cualquiera no Terry no pensaría eso de mi, estoy segura que entendió porque lo hice.

º Señorita Candy - me saludo George abriéndome la puerta de la limo-

º Hola George ya te he dicho que es Candy nada de Señorita

º Es cierto George a mi terminó por convencerme – dijo Dorothy desde adentro

º Pero Dorothy ¿tu que haces aquí? Debes ir a la escuela a estudiar

º No Candy yo te acompañare a donde vayas y te ayudare ahora que mas me necesitas.

º No tienes que hacerlo –dije una vez ya dentro del carro- y ustedes ¿también van? – ahí dentro estaban Patty y Stear.

º Bueno Dorothy me conto lo que esta ocurriendo y no podía dejarte sola

º Gracias chicos, dejare que me acompañen hoy pero no podrán ir siempre de alguien tengo que copiar las tareas ¿no creen?

º Candy – me dijo Stear- tu siempre tan graciosa

º ¿Y a donde vamos George?

º Nos dirigimos a la mansión Granchester debemos presentarle a la heredera de los Andry y actual encargada de los negocios familiares en Londres.

º ¿Es muy necesario hacer eso George?

º Si señorita, y se que no le gustan las fiestas, pero tendrá que organizar una reunión para que se presente como heredera y cabeza de los Andry en Londres y Europa, así todos sabrán a quien dirigirse.

º Esta bien George, se muy bien a quien le encargare esta tarea.

º ¿A quien Candy?- me pregunto Stear

º A Annie por supuesto, no solo porque ella tenga buen gusto sino por que esto demostrara que los Britter se mantienen a nuestro lado a pesar de nuestra actual situación en América.

º Muy bien pensado primita – me dijo Stear

º Gracias, además Annie me cae bien y yo no tendré tiempo para organizarlo.

ADELANTO ...

Los hermanos Leagan estan en el bosque y terry los ha visto ¿que estaran haciendo ahì? Annie organizara la fiesta estupendamente para Candy lo cual tendra un giro positivo para ella y Terry.

Como siempre les digo dejenme reviews sus opiniones son importantes para mi me ayudan a mejorar! :D ya sabes mandenme tomatazos o flores diganmee que mas les gustaria y con gusto lo agregare, gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews de verdad me ayudan a continuar ...


	6. Chapter 6

Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko MizukiyYumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.

CAPITULO VI = Peligro Inminente

Que día tuve ayer, no sabia que Albert tenía tantas cosas que hacer, nada en esa empresa se movía sin mi consentimiento, señorita Andry apruebe los balances, señorita Andry se necesita su firma para enviar esta carta al ministro, señorita Andry esto señorita Andry lo otro, dios y yo que me quejaba de mis clases, ¿como puede estar mi hermano todo el día así? Felizmente tenia la ayuda de George y Stear no creo que haber podido sola.

º Candy ¿estas ahí? – Escuche la voz de Annie mientras tocaba la puerta - ¿puedo pasar Candy?

º Si Annie pasa – le dije mientras le abría la puerta

º Patty me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿sucede algo?

º En realidad no sucede nada, solo quería pedirte un favor Annie, veras tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios que la familia tiene acá en Londres y Europa, y obviamente debo avisarle a nuestros socios y familiares de esta decisión, y pensé que lo mejor sería hacerlo en una fiesta; así0 que quiero pedirte que por favor la organices Annie, se que es mucho pedir y que aun no somos tan amigas pero realmente creo que tienes un grandioso gusto y …

º Candy – me dijo Annie interrumpiéndome – me encantaría organizar la fiesta para ti, seria un gran honor para mi, además quiero que sepas que si somos lo suficiente amigas como para pedirnos este tipo de cosas, solo espero no decepcionarte y también quiero pedirte algo

º Claro dime ¿Qué necesitas?

º Quiero hacer tu vestido y maquillarte el día de la fiesta

º Pero Annie no puedo pedirte tanto

º No tu no lo pides Candy yo te lo pido a ti, me gustaría mucho ser yo quien te arregle ese dìa

º Esta bien Annie – le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

º Vamos al comedor Candy ya es hora de la cena y seguro los demás estarán ahí

Annie y yo caminábamos por el pasillo en silencio. Ni ayer ni hoy tuve tiempo de hablar con Terry.

º Candy – me llamo Annie mientras hibamos con nuestras bandejas a la mesa donde estaban Patty y Stear - ¿ para cuando quieres la fiesta?

º Ah es cierto Annie no te lo dije discúlpame, de ser posible para la próxima semana – le dije mientras nos sentábamos-

º ¿La próxima semana? Pero no tendre tiempo en ese caso tengo otra cosa que pedirte Candy.

º Claro Annie dime

º Debo dormir contigo toda la semana, pues eres la única en toda la escuela con teléfono en la habitación.

º Claro Annie no hay problema – le dije mientras una gran gota caia de mi cabeza- ire a hablar ahora mismo con la Hermana Grey para que nos de el permiso.

º ¿Tu crees que te lo den Candy? – me pregunto Patty

º Claro que si, la hermana Grey le prometió a Albert ayudarme en lo que necesite y que Annie duerma en mi habitación es algo que necesito para poder realizar la fiesta.

º Entonces estaremos todas juntas durante una semana – Dijo Dorothy al sentarse con nosotros

º Que bien todas ustedes estarán acompañadas, pero yo sigo solo en esa habitación tan grande que se supone es para tres, y corro peligro de que Neal se mude conmigo porque lleva semanas insinuándolo, y estoy seguro que se lo pedirá a la Tía Abuela. – nos dijo Stear algo acongojado-

º Cuanto lo siento Stear – le dije y al mismo tiempo le mostraba mi mejor sonrisa – si eso llega a suceder tu me avisas y le diré a Albert que lo impida.

º Gracias Candy, pero dudo mucho que alguien pueda evitarlo, ojala se acabaran los problemas y mandaran aunque sea solo Archie. Bueno señoritas me retiro a mis aposentos que duerman bien.

º Buenas Noches – dijimos todas al unísono -

º Bueno Annie ve pasando algunas cosas a mi cuarto que yo iré a hablar con la Hermana.

º De acuerdo Candy – me dijo mientras recibía mi llave-

Estaba ya en la puerta de la oficina de la Hermana Grey cuando comencé a escuchar gritos…

º ¡Terruces Grandchester he dicho que no!

º ¡No sea terca hermana le estoy diciendo la verdad!

º Es suficiente Terry retírate inmediatamente

º Pero hermana debe avisarle a los Andry

º Terry las personas de las que tu hablas son muy cercanas a los Andry es imposible que hagan tal cosa

º Hermana usted sabe bien que yo no me meto jamás en los problemas ajenos y mucho menos vengo a hablar con usted de nada tiene que creerme

º basta Terry por favor vete

º ¿De que esta hablando Terry, Hermana Grey? – dije al instante en que entre en la habitación luego de haber oído el apellido de mi familia-

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Hace dos días que no veo a Candy ¿Qué estará haciendo? No tengo ganas de ir al comedor mejor iré a dar una vuelta._

_Pero esos son los Leagan ¿que harán en el bosque tan tarde? Voy a seguirlos tal vez podría resultar interesante. Desde los arboles podre escucharlos mejor._

_º ¿Pero que dices Neal?_

_º Lo que oiste Elisa, Papa dice que los Andry han comenzado a investigar de donde esta saliendo la malversación del dinero familiar y el esta participando de esa investigación._

_º Pero si hacen eso se darán cuenta que nuestra familia a sido la menos perjudicada y culparan a Papa por lo que estamos haciendo Neal._

_º Ya lo se Elisa por eso te lo estoy diciendo debemos hacer algo deshacernos del dinero mandarlo a unas cuentas en las islas Caimán o donarlo no se Elisa pero debemos hacer algo por que al Papa negarlo terminaran dándose cuenta que fuimos nosotros._

_Son ellos debo decírselo a la Hermana Grey para que se lo diga a la familia de Candy_

_º Adelante – me dijo la Hermana Grey en el momento que toque la puerta- _

_º Hermana disculpe que venga tan tarde pero tengo algo muy urgente que decirle_

_º ¿Qué sucede Terry? – me dijo algo extraño de mi presencia ahí-_

_º Hermana debe llamar inmediatamente a la familia Andry_

_ª ¿Le ha pasado algo a Candice?- me dijo algo preocupada_

_º No Hermana pero tengo información de vital importancia para ellos._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

º Candy – dije algo sorprendido

º Candice esa no es forma de ingresar a mi oficina

º Hermana le hice una pregunta ¿a que se refiere Terry?

º Yo te explicare Candy hiba por el bosque cuando

º Silencio Terry – me dijo la hermana-

º Usted no puede callarme Hermana los Andry tienen derecho a saber

º Esto debe ser tomado con mucho precaución Terry, se le informara a los Andry de esto pero Candy no tiene la necesidad de saberlo.

º ¿De que rayos esta hablando Hermana? –Le dijo Candy muy enfadada- Si usted tiene información vital de mi familia le exijo que me la proporcione inmediatamente Hermana, o acaso olvida que soy yo quien esta a cargo de los negocios en este continente. Por lo tanto soy la Andry más importante y la única que debe escuchar cualquier problema concerniente a mi familia o mis empresas.

º Esas no son formas de hablarme Candy, te pido te tranquilices y que ..

La hermana no pudo continuar, pues Candy se le había acercado retadoramente la miro a los ojos y le dijo .

º Hermana Grey con todo el respeto que se merece soy la única y legitima heredera de la empresa mas importante en América y el mundo, familia dona millones a este colegio, lo mínimo que esperamos de ustedes a cambio es lealtad hacia nosotros no esperamos nada mas, así que le exijo me brinde la información ahora usted misma o retirare a toda mi familia de aquí inmediatamente y con ellos nuestro apoyo financiero, estoy segura que nadie de mi clan se opondrá, de todas formas sabré la información Hermana, estoy segura que Terry me la dirá ¿no es verdad Terry?

º Claro que si – le dije algo aturdido aún era impresionante Candy defendía a su familia con mucha vehemencia y pasión era cierto cuando ella decía que haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de su familia- Hermana Candy esta muy alterada ahora, sería mejor si usted le informara y el problema acabaría para usted Hermana, después de todo el colegio no se vera involucrado – le dije adivinando que seria esa su mayor preocupación- ¿verdad Candy?

º Por supuesto que el colegio no se vera involucrado si me dan la información ahora, le doy mi palabra y la de los Andry.

º Bien Candy, siendo así te lo diré, Terry me ha informado que los Leagan están haciendo malversación de fondos en la empresa de tu familia.

º Por lo que pude escuchar son solo los hermanos Leagan Candy, parece ser que el resto de la familia no sabe nada – le dije

º Imposible – dijo obviamente alterada Candy- los Leagan son los segundos al mando en nuestra familia no tendrían porque ganan casi la misma cantidad que nosotros en cada negocio ¿Por qué lo harían?

º Ambiciona Candy, La ambición siempre logra corromper a cualquiera.

º Bien – dijo nuevamente repuesta y con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo – en ese caso me retiro a mi habitación, y hermana debo informarle que no vendre en los próximos tres días debido a esto, también le pido disculpas por mi forma de hablarle he sido dura con usted.- luego de eso se fue de la habitación y por primera vez vi a la hermana Grey totalmente aturdida y sorprendida, y es que el comportamiento de Candy era impresionante, es tan madura para su edad cualquier otra persona se hubiera vuelto loca, pero ella lo había tomado con la cabeza fría y cualquiera diría que ya tenía un plan.

Cuando salió de la habitación fui tras ella y le dije todo lo que había escuchado palabra por palabra, una vez que estuvimos en la puerta de su habitación le dije

º Candy si necesitas que declare como testigo puedes contar conmigo, si me necesitas estare en casa de mi padre.

º Gracias Terry – me había dicho, luego me miro me sonrio y me dio un tierno beso antes de cerrar la puerta-

Es realmente increíble como puede ser tan tierna cuando minutos antes estaba sumamente molesta y alterada, esa pecosa nunca deja de asombrarme.

* * *

Una vez adentro de mi habitación lo único que hice fue arreglar una pequeña maleta y coger el teléfono.

º ¿Aló?

º George perdón por llamar tan tarde, pero necesito que vengas por mi inmediatamente.

º ¿A sucedido algo malo? ¿Esta usted bien? ¿Hay alguien lastimado?+

º Todos estamos bien George tranquilízate, pero necesito que vengas te contare todo en persona

º Si señorita voy inmediatamente para allá.

º Gracias – le dije y corte-

º Patty perdona que te despierte, pero me iré durante tres días y necesito que ayudes a Annie con lo de la fiesta, los esperare el fin de semana en la Mansión ahí les explicare todo ¿si?

º Pero Candy ¿Qué sucede? Yo puedo acompañarte para que no estés sola

º No Patty todo estará bien te necesito aquí.

º De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el viernes en la tarde.

º Si – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta-

Ya nos encontrábamos dentro del carro con George y acaba de contarle todo lo que había descubierto y lo único que me dijo en ese caso debemos llamar a Albert el nos dirá que hacer.

º Hola por favor comuníquenme con el Sr. Albert es de vital importancia dígale que lo llama George. –lo escuche decir una vez que le contestaron-

º Buenas noches Albert, disculpe que lo he este llamando tan tarde pero la Señorita Candy a descubierto algo muy importante – vi a George que se quedaba en silencio para luego decir – si se la comunico para que ella misma se lo comunique.

º Hermano – dije una vez que tuve el teléfono-

º ¿Qué ha sucedido Candy? ¿Están todos bien?

º Si todos estamos bien, pero me han informado que los hermanos Leagan son quienes le han estado robando a nuestras empresas Albert.

º Candy esa es una acusación muy seria, además porque ellos harían algo así su familia es la segunda al mando en nuestro clan son nuestros familiares mas allegados ¿Por qué lo harían?

º Yo pensé lo mismo Albert, pero según la información que tengo son solo los hijos de los Leagan quienes han hecho esto al parecer el Sr. Y la Sra. Leagan no saben nada de esto, por supuesto que deberá hacerse una investigación lo antes posible, pues tengo entendido que tienen planeado enviar el dinero robado a una islas Albert, ya que están enterados de las investigaciones que realizamos,debemos movernos rápido, debes investigar inmediatamente los movimientos de las cuentas bancarias de los Leagan.

º Candy no puedo hacer algo así sin estar completamente seguros, además ¿tu fuente es de confianza?

º Por supuesto que si Albert ¿crees que de no serlo te hubiera llamado a estas horas?

º Esta bien Candy llamare inmediatamente al investigador y mañana en la mañana tendremos la información que has solicitado, y antes de colgar dime ¿Cómo va lo de tu presentación en Londres?

º Va bien hermano el próximo fin de semana será la ceremonia

º Muy bien hermanita, ahora te dejo para realizar la investigación inmediatamente, Candy podrías decirme ¿quien es tu informante?

º Es Terruces Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester, y esta dispuesto a declarar a favor de nosotros.

º Vaya el hijo del Duque, bien Candy te dejo, te llamo en la mañana.

º Buenas Noches Hermano.

* * *

**Una Semana Después….**

º ¿Como va todo Annie?

º Todo esta listo para la noche Candy, y te agradezco mucho que hallas confiado en mi

º No tienes nada que agradecerme Annie, soy yo quien debería hacerlo, me haz apoyado mucho esta semana, y con todo lo que me esta pasando

º Candy como podría abandonarte cuando mas necesitas de tus amigos, estoy muy feliz por la confianza que me haz tenido, ya que no tenías que haberme contado los problemas de tu familia.

º Como crees que no Annie si estas organizando la fiesta, y además eres mi amiga.

º Gracias – me dijo brindándome una sonrisa muy cálida-

En la ultima semana Annie y yo nos habíamos unido bastante hablábamos de todo, incluso me conto que estaba muy enamorada de Archie, Patty, Stear y Dorothy me han apoyado mucho, mi hermano comprobó que los Leagan habían aumentado sus ingresos en vez de disminuirlos como el resto de nuestros socios, pero no había suficiente pruebas para demandarlos, ya que el investigador descubrió eso de manera ilegal y ahora debíamos conseguir una orden, el problema seria que lo hermanos Leagan para este momento ya deben estar enterados de los tramites legales que estamos realizando, pues la demanda les llego a los dos días de habernos enterado que eran ellos.

º Candy ¿puedo pasar?

º Si pasa Patty

º ¡Vaya! Te ves realmente linda con ese vestido – me dijo Patty ocasionando el rubor en mi- Bueno venia a decirte que ya han llegado casi todos los invitados Candy, y ya deberías bajar ¿verdad Annie?

º Si es cierto - me dijo Annie- nosotras bajaremos primero y Stear vendrá por ti para que bajen juntos.

º Esta bien - le dije – pero Annie ..

º Dime Candy

º Esta segura que este vestido no es ¿algo revelador?

º Por supuesto que no, además te ves muy hermosa con el – me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta –

De haber sabido que Annie me vestiría así no hubiera aceptado.

* * *

Ahí están las amigas de Candy…

º Lo siento mucho Terruces, pero los invitados deben estar en el primer piso – me dijo la chica de pelo negro –

º Si lose, pero quiero pedirte un favor

º Claro dime

º Quiero ser yo quien baje con Candy

º Stear la llevara – me dijo la chica de lentes

º Lo se pero no creen que se vería mejor si ella baja con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester – les dije adivinando que aceptarían

º Creo que tiene razón Annie- dijo la de lentes –

º Mmm si puede que lo convenga a Candy, pero no se si ella estará de acuerdo, ire a preguntarle – dijo haciendo ademan de irse, por lo que la agarre del brazo y dije –

º ¿Qué te parece si le pregunto yo? Y si dice que no bajare y le avisare a Stear para que suba

º Esta bien, pero por favor suélteme – me dijo ella recordándome que la tenia agarrada –

º Claro, si me disculpan – les dije avanzando por el pasillo hasta la ultima habitación-

La casa era realmente grande y por lo que podía ver tenia ya varios años de haber sido hecha, sin embargo estaba muy bien decorada y le daba un estilo rustico pero elegante a la propiedad.  
Me acerque a la puerta sumamente nervioso, tenia tan miedo de que Candy me rechazara, pero al golpear la puerta, ella salió al instante me miro, me sonrio y me dijo: Hola Terry ¿Qué haces aquí?, pero no pude responderle estaba realmente hermosa tenia un vestido color verde esmeralda sin tiras que combinaba perfectamente con el tono de sus ojos, el vestido se señia a su cuerpo dejando ver las curvas de la pecosa, el vestido era largo pero tenia una abertura en el lado izquierdo que iba hasta su muslo, estaba realmente hermosa; ¿Terry? Escuche que me llamaba

º Dime Candy – fue lo único que atine a decir –

º Te pregunte ¿que hacías aquí?

º ¿Eh? Ah claro pues será conmigo con quien bajes pecosa – le dije

º ¿Contigo? Pero ¿que paso con Stear? – me pregunto algo confundida

º Decidí que seria mejor que bajaras conmigo que con tu primo, si no te molesta claro

º Me parece una grandiosa idea - me dijo sonriendo - ¿y bien? ¿Como luzco? – me pregunto con una coquetería tan inocente que dudo mucho que ella se halla dado cuenta –

º Luces realmente hermosa Candy, mas hermosa que la luna que nos alumbra en la noche, mas hermosa que las rosas que adornan tu jardín, y el verte así es mucho interesante que el ver otro día nacer

º Terry – me había dicho para luego abrazarme y besarme – Muchas gracias – me dijo y luego comenzamos avanzar hacia las escaleras para bajar-

Candy se adelanto un poco mientras caminábamos y fue cuando me di cuenta que traía el cabello completamente sus risos caían por el escote del vestido haciéndola totalmente irresistible, quien diría que una chiquilla tan pecosa llegaría a gustarme tanto.

º Ya es hora Terry – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos –

º Vamos le dije brindándole mi brazo para que se agarrara

* * *

Terry luce realmente guapo con ese traje negro y el bajar con el las escaleras el dia de mi presentación es algo realmente importante para mi, aun no se si Terry y yo somos pareja, pero si estoy segura de que me quiere.

º Damas y Caballeros la Señorita Candice White Andry – había dicho Annie cuando estábamos a mitad de la escalera – y su acompañante el joven Terruce Grum Grandchester.

º Buenas noches – dije cuando Annie me entrego el micrófono con una gran sonrisa – se perfectamente que no se necesita un motivo para realizar una fiesta ¿verdad? – dije empezando mi pequeño discurso- Pero esta si lo tiene, antes de explicarle el porque de esta fiesta quiero agradecerle a la Señorita Annie Britter – dije señalándola – por haber organizado esta fiesta esto no seria posible de no ser por ella, al señor Grandchester – dije mirando a Terry y con una gran sonrisa- por ser mi pareja esta noche y a todos ustedes por haber asistido a esta fiesta de ultimo momento, bien empezando con el porque de esta fiesta, todos deben saber bien que mi hermano Albert tuvo que irse de emergencia a América, así que hemos hecho esta reunión para informarles que la familia Andry a decidido ponerme a mi a cargo de los negocios familiares aquí en Londres – fue cuando comencé a escuchar a todos los presentes susurrar- se lo que piensan que beneficios podríamos tener con una chica sin experiencia como yo manejando la empresa, pero déjenme decirles que en las ultimas dos semanas que llevo haciéndolo no he recibido ninguna queja todo lo contrario hemos aumentado en un 30% - les dije con una gran sonrisa y fue cuando comencé a ver que se tranquilizaban y comenzaban a relajarse nuevamente- sin mas que decir para no aburrir esta reunión les agradezco a todos nuevamente por venir y por favor disfruten – dije bajando del pequeño escenario que había armado Annie –

º Estuviste muy bien Candy – dijo Terry que fue el primero en acercarse-

º Gracias Terry – le dije fue cuando vi que el Duque de Grandchester se nos acercaba-

º Buenas Noches Señorita Andry – me saludo

º Buenas Noches Duque – le dije muy cortésmente-

º Quisiera hablar con usted un momento por favor

º Por supuesto Duque, hablemos en mi estudio – le dije

º Contigo también deseo hablar Terry, por favor acompáñanos – le había dicho el Duque sumamente serio

º Si lo que vas a hacer es hablar de negocios yo no tengo nada que ver con eso Padre – le había dicho Terry algo alterado-

º No es de eso de lo que hablare Terry, así que sígueme por favor

Estabamos ya en mi estudio, asi que me sente detrás del escritorio y le pedi al Duque y Terry que tomaran asiento

º ¿ y bien Duque? ¿de que desea hablar? – pregunte

º Señorita Andry usted bien sabrá que soy una de los mas importantes socios que ustedes tienen aquí en Londres

º Lo tengo perfectamente claro Duque

º Bien aclarado eso quiero decirte que mientras mis negocios no se vean en peligro no me molesta en lo absoluto que estes a cargo, ya que supongo que tienes a alguien mas capacitado para ayudarte ¿verdad?

º Por supuesto no seria capaz de haber aceptado de lo contrario.

º Bien lo supuse, ahora Terry ¿podrias explicarme por que haz bajado con la Señorita Andry sin mi permiso?

º No necesito tu permiso para eso Padre

º Al bajar con ella le haz dicho a los invitados que los Grandchester apoyamos a los Andry

º Por supuesto que no, les he demostrado que yo apoyo a Candy – había dicho Terry muy serio

º ¿La haz llamado Candy?, entonces ¿usted están en una relación? ¿Es eso Terry?

Estaba a punto de decir que solo éramos buenos amigos cuando Terry hablo

º No padre no lo somos, pero Candy me gusta mucho y si ella me acepta pues me gustaría estar con ella

º Terry – dije mirándolo –Claro que también me gustaría

º Entiendo – dijo el duque- en ese caso si mi hijo ha decidido apoyarte es porque ha visto algo en ti por lo cual tienes mi total apoyo incluso en las empresas

º Se lo agradezco mucho Duque prometo no decepcionarlo

º Estoy seguro que no lo harás, ahora vayamos a la fiesta

Salimos al salón cuando comenzamos a escuchar gritos y vimos a la gente corriendo fue cuando vi que Annie corría hacia a mi.

º Corre Candy – me dijo sumamente asustada- te están buscando a ti

º ¿A mi? ¿Quien? ¿Por que? ¿Que pasa?

º Llegaron un grupo de personas con pistolas y totalmente enmascaradas, mientras estabas con el Duque y Terry en tu estudio, los de seguridad están muertos Candy debes irte. – me djio totalmente alterada

º ¿Muertos?

º Annie tu y los demás vayan escóndanse en la planta superior

º Terry ¿A dónde vas? – Escuche preguntar al Duque-

º Me llevo a Candy de aquí- dijo jalándome-

º Terry es muy peligroso - lo oí decir –

º Debo protegerla padre

...

* * *

º Candy reacciona ¿Candy?

º Terry ¿Dónde estamos? Estamos escondidos en un closet del primer piso de tu casa

º ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto algo aturdida – ¿Qué paso?

º Trate de sacarte de aquí Candy pero la casa estaba completamente rodeada no pude hacerlo, lo siento

º ¿Dónde están los demás? Todos están en el segundo piso escondidos, dijeron que solo te querían a ti que tenían ordenes de no matar a nadie – le dije en un susurro –

º Pero …

º Silencio alguien viene – le dije-

º_ No están en ningún lado de la casa – escuche una voz decir-_

_º En el segundo piso solo están los familiares y amigos escondidos – escuche una segunda voz-_

_º Maldición ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

_º Solo falta esta habitación – dijo la segunda voz –_

_º _Maldicion van a entrar – dije en mi mente

º Tengo miedo Terry – me dijo Candy-

º Todo estará bien pecas – le dije fue cuando sentí como se acercaban hacia nuestro escondite, y fue entonces que abrieron la puerta

¡Terry! – fue lo ultimo que escuche … su voz llamándome … Candy…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

ADELANTO:

Anthony y Archie se enteraran de lo ocurrido he iran a Londres. ¿que le habra pasado a Terry o habra sido Candy a quien le paso algo?. Los Andry tomaran medidad muy serias debido a lo ocurrido.

Espero le guste este capitulo se que el final es un poco estresante pero no creo que mate a nadie ( excepto los guardias claro xD), o tal vez si... Como siempre les digo dejenme reviews sus opiniones son importantes para mi me ayudan a mejorar! :D ya sabes mandenme tomatazos o flores


	7. Chapter 7

_**Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko MizukiyYumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.**_

_**CAPITULO VII = Un Maravilloso Despertar**_

_**PLANTA SUPERIOR**_

º No puedes bajar Stear – me decía Patty

º Ha habido un disparo Patty, tengo que bajar Candy o Terry pueden estar heridos, tengo que ayudarlos

º Terry dijo que nos quedáramos acá Stear, debemos confiar en el

º Ni si quiera lo conozco, nunca he hablado con el, no se como es ¿por que debería confiarle la vida de Candy a el? Cuando fui enviado aquí precisamente para protegerla y acompañarla¡

º Mi hijo – intervino el Duque de Grandchester- nunca antes había venido a una fiesta voluntariamente, la Srta. Andry lo ha hecho cambiar, y ahora mi hijo ha arriesgado su vida por salvarla a ella y usted se cuestiona ¿si debe o no confiar en el?

º Lo lamento si lo ofendí Duque, pero es mi prima quien esta ahí abajo me he criado con ella y es frustrante tener que quedarme aquí

º Lo entiendo a la perfección pero si lo lastiman a usted no será de mayor ayuda, por lo que debemos encontrar la forma de llamar a las autoridades ¿hay algún teléfono aquí?

º Hay uno en la habitación de al lado – dijo Annie

º Muy bien Stear, usted y yo iremos para allá evitando ser vistos, los demás cierren la puerta y no la abran.

* * *

_Una semana después…_

… **La Familia Andry no ha hecho ningún comentario sobre el atentado que sufrieron hace una semana, en la fiesta de presentación de la Srta. Andry , sus invitados ,quienes también se vieron afectados, tampoco han hablado con la prensa, los Grandchester se han unido a los Andry mas que nunca debido a …**

º Apaga eso Archie – le dije

º Si lo siento Anthony

º Ya estamos por llegar a Europa

º Si, Albert estaba muy frustrado por no poder venir pero las empresas no podían quedar solas, y Candy no hubiera querido que deje sus deberes.

º Si lose la Tia abuela también quería venir pero no era lo correcto, pues al venir todos la prensa no nos hubiera dejado en paz.

_Aerolinestar anuncia la llegada de su vuelo …_

_

* * *

_

º Buenos días jóvenes – nos saludo George

º Buenas tardes George - le dijimos Archie y yo

º ¿Ya es de tarde?, lo lamento jóvenes me he pasado el día entero en el hospital

º Entendemos George, pero realmente te ves terrible ve a la casa a descansar y llévate nuestras cosas por favor, nosotros iremos a la Clínica.

º Oh no es necesario Joven Anthony, yo puedo llevarlos y estar con usted el tiempo que necesiten ..

º Ve a la casa George – le dijo Archie cortando su frase – nos haz ayudado mucho durante esta semana, y lamentablemente no pudimos venir antes y tuviste que cargar con todo esto tu solo, mereces un descanso, luego puedes volver a la clínica.

º Si joven como usted diga

* * *

_En el hospital .._

º Richard ¿Cómo esta?

º Esta mal Eleonor , no se que pasara con el

º Oh dios Terry – escuche decir a la Sr. Baker

º Buenas tardes Sra. Baker, Duque – saludamos Archie y yo

º Buenas tardes - nos dijeron ellos

º ¿Saben algo? ¿ como están?¿ podrían decirnos que paso exactamente? – le dije

º Si por favor, solo sabemos lo informado por George pero estoy seguro que usted nos dara mayor información Duque – le dijo Archie-

º Bueno les contare lo sucedido …

_FLASHBACK_

_º ¡Terry! Nos van a encontrar_

_º Tranquila Candy – me decía mientras me abrazaba- todo estará bien lo prometo_

_º Mira – le dijo un hombre alto a uno mas pequeño y gordito – ahí – dijo señalando hacia donde estábamos nosotros-_

_º Abrieron la puerta y de inmediato Terry se puso delante de mí, Terry le dije, tranquila me dijo, sólo estaban estos dos hombres en la sala y Terry peleo con ellos, uno de ellos traía un arma, la cual lastimo su brazo de Terry, pero termino ganando._

_Vamos Candy, me dijo mientras corríamos, todo va estar bien saldremos de aquí, escuche los gritos de los invasores, que habían encontrado a sus dos amigos ,Terry seguía corriendo, fue cuando sentí como me agarraban y mi mano se separaba de la de el, pero lo único que logro pensar es en que mi familia y amigos estén bien y que no le pase nada a Terry , no me importa que me pase siempre y cuando ellos estén bien_

_º ¡Candy! – gritaba mientras intentaba evitar que me llevasen con ellos_

_º No Terry - grite cuando vi lo que planeaba hacer, pero era muy tarde-_

_º ¡Suéltenla desgraciados! ¡Candy! No dejare que te lleven_

_Fue cuando lo vi golpear a aquellos delincuentes y correr hacia mí… ¡Terry! … le habían disparado, logre zafarme y corrí hacia el, estaba sangrando, escucho sirenas a lo lejos, Te vas a poner bien Terry, escucho sirenas le decía mientras el me pedía perdón por no poder defenderme, los raptores intentaron llevarme con ellos pero saque todas las fuerzas que tenía para evitarlo ¡pum! Otro disparo… caí sobre Terry y lo oí llamarme pero no podía responderle …_

**_Fin flashback…_**

º Dios mío – dijimos Archie y yo realmente sorprendidos –

º Algunos de los que intentaron llevarse a Candy fueron atrapados por la policía y fueron ellos quienes nos dijeron lo sucedido con Candy y Terry – nos dijo el Duque

º Ahí esta el doctor – nos indico la Sra. Baker-

º Doctor, buenas tarde, mi nombre Anthony Brower y el es Archie Cornwall – dije señalándolo – somos primos de Candice Andry, podría decirnos el estado de nuestra prima.

º La señorita Andry recibió un disparo en el área del pecho, muy cerca al corazón, por lo que su estado es delicado, la bala no perforo ningún órgano pero si la ha dejado bastante débil, al recibir el impacto de la bala la Srta. cayo sobre el joven Grandchester, sin embargo recibió un golpe en la cabeza lo cual explicaría el que no haya despertado aun.

º Entiendo – dijo Archie - ¿Y como esta Terruces?

º El Joven Grandchester, se encuentra estable el disparo que recibió fue en el brazo por lo que no sufrió daño alguno, pero se niega a hablar con todos, y se la pasa el día entero contemplando a la Srta., Andry esperando su despertar, lo que nos indica que esta deprimido por la situación de la joven, de hecho el comparte habitación con ella. Por supuesto, si usted lo ordena se les darán habitaciones separadas.

º No es necesario – le dije al medico – entiendo perfectamente como se siente

º Podemos verla Doctor – pregunto Archie-

º Si

º Nosotros los llevaremos Doctor – dijo la Sra. Baker

º Terry – lo llamo su mama

º Terry, hijo – dijo el duque – los primos de Candy están aquí salgamos un momento para que ellos puedan verla

º No me iré a ningún lado, no me importa quienes sean – dijo en un tono indiferente

º No se ha querido mover de su lado – dijo la Sra. Baker

º Lo lamento tanto – dijo mientras nos miraba a mi y Archie con los ojos humedecidos

º ¿Porque nos pide perdón Sr. Grandchester? – le dije

º Candy confió en mi, yo tenia que protegerla su primo Stear confió en mi, y le falle, ella se preocupo por mi , por que me dispararon y lucho por quedarse conmigo como ellos se dieron cuenta de ello, me dispararon pero Candy se interpuso, y recibió el disparo por mi – nos dijo para luego agarrarse la cabeza y sollozar – le he fallado dijo quien debería estar ahí en cama soy yo no ella

º Terry – dijo Eleonor Baker mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo

º Terruces – le dije – no debe pedirnos perdón el que Candy se encuentre en esta situación no es culpa de usted, a usted le dispararon intentando proteger al miembro mas querido de los Andry, quienes deberíamos disculparnos somos nosotros – le dije

º ¿ustedes? – dijo incredulo

º Por supuesto – dijo Archie- nuestra familia siempre estará en deuda con usted, por haber salvado a Candy.

º La he dejado en coma – nos dijo-

º Usted evito que la rapten o asesinen, ella va a luchar, lograra regresar con nosotros- le dije

º Candy es fuerte, estamos seguro que volverá a nosotros – dijo Stear al mismo tiempo que entro en la habitación –

º Los tres son tal y como los describió Candy, nobles bondadosos, sus tres caballeros, así los llama ella.

º Terry … –la oímos decir

º Aquí estoy Candy – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

º Terry …

º Llama al medico Archie – le dije

º Esta despertando Doctor – le dijo Terruces –

º Lo lamento pero solo esta soñando, es normal que hable en sueños, pero es un buen paso eso quiere decir que puede despertar en cualquier momento – nos aviso el doctor-

Nuestros rostros habían cambiado radicalmente, se notaba la esperanza en ellos, pero el rostro de Terry continuaba igual, con un gesto de culpa que probablemente nadie podría quitar jamás a excepción de Candy. Los padres de Terry se fueron media hora después de lo anunciado por el doctor, Terry se quedo al lado de Candy en todo momento y nosotros con ellos.

º Adelante – escuche decir a Archie –

º Buenas Noches Señoritos, joven Terry- saludaba George

º Buenas Noches George – le dijimos todos –

º He venido en reemplazo, para que ustedes puedan descansar un momento en casa.

º Tonterías – dijo Stear- estamos bien George, si deseas puedes irte a la casa nos haz ayudado mucho estos días.

º Si me lo permiten me gustaría quedarme

º Por supuesto quédate George- le dijo Stear-

º Terry… resiste Terry – le oí decir a Candy

º Candy estoy bien Candy – le decía Terry- vuelve conmigo Candy, estoy aquí tu estas dormida Tarzan pecoso, vamos Candy despierta, Por favor tus primos también están aquí, Por favor pecosa despierta.

º Tranquilízate Terry- le dije cuando escuche su voz desesperada- ella estará bien, Candy es muy fuerte y por nada del mundo se permitiría causarnos este dolor- le dije pero fue entonces que escuche …

º ¿Que haces aquí Anthony? Deberías estar en América con Archie y ustedes –dijo dirigiéndose a Terry, Stear y George- espero que sea de día de lo contrario no entiendo que hacen aquí a mi lado, en vez de estar descansando.

º Pero que pecosa tan atrevida - le escuche decir a Terry en un tono entre jugueton y agradecido – primero nos das el susto de nuestras vidas y en vez de agradecérnoslos ¿nos reclamas? – le dijo y antes de que ella dijera una palabra el la beso-

º Terry – le dijo una Candy muy avergonzada- mi familia esta viendo

º Jajajaja –reimos todos al unísono

º Llamare a Albert- me dijo George saliendo de la habitación-

* * *

_2 SEMANAS DESPUES…_

_º Ya basta Terry, estoy perfectamente bien._

_º Silencio Tarzan pecoso_

_º Pero que atrevido_

_º ¿esta seguro que Candy esta bien, doctor? – le dije_

_º Si joven Grandchester, la señorita esta muy bien de salud, ni siquiera se nota que estuvo en coma._

_º Lo vez te lo dije – la escuche decir_

_º Pecas no sean entrometida, esta es conversación de adultos._

_º Terry – me dijo molesta, mientras las risas de sus primos se escuchaba_

_º No seas renegona Candy, Terry solo trata de ayudarte- le dijo Anthony_

_º Solo se conocen dos semanas y ya prefieres defenderlo a el._

_º Ya gatita, tranquila estoy seguro que Grandchester solo se preocupa por ti, por que de lo contrario se las vera conmigo- dijo Archie_

_º Ya quisieras gringuito – le dije_

_º Buenos ya basta – dijo Stear- vámonos Candy deja a estos tontuelos aquí_

_º Me parece muy buena idea- le dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por el, seguida de nosotros, por supuesto._

_º ¿Estas segura de querer ir al colegio Candy? – le pregunte_

_º Si Terry, estoy segura, además ya solo queda un mes de clases y se termina todo, además quiero estar con Annie, Patty y Dorothy._

_º Esta bien, pero de todas formas mi habitación esta relativamente cercana a la tuya, así que lo que sea que necesites me llamas._

_º Si Terry, pero deja de preocuparte tanto, ya te estas pareciendo a Albert_

_º Pues todavía no puedo creer que le prohibieras a tu hermano venir a verte_

_º Hay cosas más importantes que resolver, Terry, hay que averiguar quien hizo esto, y los principales sospechosos andan perdidos en algún lado de América._

_º Hemos llegado – anuncio George_

_º Gracias – le dijimos todos_

_º ¿Es muy necesario estos dos hombres a mi lado?_

_º Por supuesto, ese fue el trato que hiciste con Albert, el no venia si tu permitías que pusiera dos guardaespaldas para cada miembro de la familia Andry._

_º ¿y por que tú no tienes los tuyos?_

_º ¿Vez esos dos hombres de allá?_

_º ¿Esos chicos? Si – me dijo_

_º Bien esos son mis guardaespaldas, les prohibí vestirse formal_

_º Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte_

_º Lo se _

_º Engreído_

_º Pecosa – le dije para luego besarla_

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

¿Que tal les gusto? por un momento pense dejar a Candy en coma un capitulo mas, pero decidi que no era justo :D, pues me he demorado mucho tiempo en publicar, por lo cual les pido disculpas, tratare de publicar mas seguido. Esta vez no hay adelanto. Lo siento ...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko MizukiyYumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.**_

**CAPITULO VIII = Un mal Entendido Fatal**

Alguna vez han levantado la vista y han visto lo hermoso que es el cielo, con ese hermoso tono azul, las miles de estrellas iluminándolo y la luna ahí brillando como solo ella puede brillar. Ni siquiera necesito escuchar su respuesta porque quien no ha observado el cielo y luego ha sentido mucha paz y tranquilidad a pesar de los problemas que tenga; por que ese es el poder de nuestro hermoso cielo al mirarlo nos tranquiliza, pues su belleza nos distrae, a mi particularmente me libra de pensamientos y sentimientos y todo lo demás, pero déjenme decirles que es tan grande el dolor que hoy siento que ni siquiera la luna y sus estrellas pueden apaciguarlo.

º Candy – me dijeron ambas con un tono de nostalgia en su voz

º Ahora por favor váyanse porque no quiero estar con nadie

º Llevas días encerrada Candy tienes que salir – me dijo Annie

º Creen que no lo se, pero no puedo. Ahora váyanse de mi habitación inmediatamente que no quiero ver a nadie ¡no entienden! Saldré cuando pueda hacerlo y continuare con mi vida cuando sepa como hacerlo ahora ¡Largo!

º No nos hables así Candy- me dijo Patty- solo queremos ayudarte no entendemos porque estas así.

º Ni lo entenderán – les dije al mismo tiempo que las agarraba del brazo y las sacaba de mi habitación- y no regresen ¡porque les ira peor!

Ella jamás lo entenderían, Annie tiene a Archie y Patty a Stear ¿Como podrían entenderme? ¿Como podrían entender lo que me hizo?

* * *

_FlashBack_

º No puedo creer que pasaremos las fiestas juntos Terry

º Lo se, fue muy amable de parte de Albert invitarme a mi y a mi familia

º Mas que amable es que de seguro la Tía Abuela quiere conocerte.

º ¿Por que tu Tía querría conocerme? - me pregunto en un tono tan inocente

º Jaja no te hagas el tonto – le dije- ya sabes como es mi Tía, pero tu no te preocupes que yo hablare con ella para que no te diga nada.

º ¿Es que acaso ella piensa que nos vamos a casar?, no es que no quiera hacerlo Candy, pero aun es muy pronto para hablar de eso ¿no crees?

º Si pienso lo mismo que tu

º Que bueno, no quiero que pienses que no Te Amor Candy, es solo que aun somos jóvenes y pues tenemos un futuro por delante.

º Se que me amas Terry, y te entiendo a la perfección- le dije al mismo tiempo que nos abrazábamos-

º Bueno ya llegamos – nos dijo Archie- quieren dejarse de abrazar o prefieren quedarse en el avión

º Que gruñón eres – le dije-

º Nadie te dice nada cuando abrazas a la timidita - le dijo Terry-

º Su nombre es Annie – le dijimos Archie y yo

º Bueno como sea – dijo tomándome de la una mano y con la otra tomo la maleta

º No lo vas a creer Candy – dijo Anthony antes de que Terry y los demás pudiéramos salir del avión-

º ¿ Que pasa?

º Los periodistas están afuera esperándonos, asi que no podemos salir, tenemos que esperar que los de seguridad cubran el avión y traigan el carro para subirnos en el sin que los Grandchester sean vistos.

º Si nos escondemos nos perseguirán durante todas las fiestas será mejor salir ahora y declarar – dijo el Duque-

º De acuerdo, yo pienso igual que el Duque – les dije- todos saldremos juntos pero solo el Duque y yo hablaremos el Duque explicara el motivo de su presencia aquí y yo lo demás.

º Pero Candy – dijeron todos-

º Sin peros –les dije- es lo mejor que podemos hacer

º Señorita Andry….. Por favor…..Duque de Grandchester…. ¿cual es el motivo de su presencia? Jóvenes Andry ¿como se encuentran?... – los periodistas nos rodearon a pesar de los guardias que teníamos y nos llenaron de preguntas.

º Silencio – dijo el Duque- La señorita Andry y yo responderemos solo dos preguntas y luego nos iremos

º Duque ¿cual es el motivo de su presencia en América y como se ha desarrollado su relación con la familia Andry luego del atento n Londres? – Pregunto uno de los periodistas-

º Estoy en América porque mi familia y yo hemos sido invitados por los Andry a pasar las fiestas con ellos, la relación entre ambas familias siempre ha sido unida debido a los negocios que mantenemos, pero debido a la resiente relación entre mi hijo y la heredera de los Andry nuestras familias se han unido aun mas. – Dijo el Duque-

º Señorita Andry - ¿ya se conoce al autor del atentado en Londres? ¿y cual es la actual situación económica de su familia? Pues, muchos piensan que sus primos los Leagan les han robado y, además, han sido los autores intelectuales del atentato, y dicha información es corroborada, debido a su exilio del clan Andry.

º Aun no sabemos quien fue el autor del atentado que sufrimos en Londres, los Andry estamos perfectamente bien, nuestro clan se encuentra estable y mas fuerte que nunca, La Familia Leagan esta bajo investigación, por motivos que no revelaremos, y los hermanos Leagan han sido exiliados del clan debido a motivos que tampoco revelaremos por ser de carácter personal, muchas gracias. Con permiso – dije luego de avanzar junto con toda mi familia.

º ¿Te das cuenta que prácticamente no respondiste sus preguntas? – me dijo Terry al oído-

º Esa era la idea – le dije con un tono pícaro- ahora tendrán tantas dudas que investigaran a los Leagan y nos ayudaran a nosotros sin darse cuenta.

º Quien diría que serias tan inteligente – me dijo para luego darme un beso antes de oír mis quejas-

* * *

_UNAS DÍAS DESPUES…_

º Me alegra mucho que halla aceptado nuestra invitación Duque

º No tiene porque agradecerme Sra. Elroy, y por favor llámeme Richard, Además mi hijo esta feliz de estar aquí con Candy y creo que eso es lo mas importante.

º Tiene razón Richard, la felicidad de ambos es muy importante lo cual me lleva a preguntarle – escuche decir a la tía abuela mientras nos acercábamos con Terry, lo único que hicimos fue mirarnos y correr para evitar la pregunta-

º Buenas Noches Tía – le dije algo agitada ya la mesa esta lista, por favor Duque, sírvase pasar.

º Un momento Candy la Sra. Elroy quería hacerme una pregunta

º Estoy segura que no es más importante que su cena Duque – le dije – Terry, por favor acompaña a tu papá al comedor.

º De acuerdo – me dijo – vamos papá

º Pero Candy – me dijo la Tía- ¿Qué crees que haces? Estaba apunto de asegurar tu futuro

º Se perfectamente lo que iba a hacer tía, y le pido por favor que no se mete en mi relación con Terry

º Pero Candy ¿como te atreves?

º Lo lamento Tía pero Terry y yo sabemos como llevar la relación, usted no se preocupe por nada.

º Bien, será como tu digas, después de todo, si logras manejar las empresas de Londres, debes ser capaz de manejar tu vida. – me dijo para luego salir de la sala-

º Siempre la ultima en decir la palabra – me dije con una sonrisa en los labios-

º Vamos Candy todos te estamos esperando – me dijo Anthony mientras se dirigía a mi para tomarme del brazo-

º Bien – dijo Albert parándose de su asiento al verme – ahora que Candy a llegado podemos iniciar la cena

Podía ver a todos felices riendo y comiendo, al llegar las doce todos nos abrazamos y repartimos los regalos, Terry me regalo dos entradas para el estreno de Romero y Julieta, y yo le regale una armónica de plata.

* * *

_1 Mes después…_

º Buenos Días pecosa

º Buenos Días Terry – le respondí mientras bajaba las escaleras, Terry se había quedado en América durante un mes más y hoy partía nuevamente a Londres-

º ¿ Lista para irnos pecas? – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

º Claro- le dije- ¿a donde vamos?

º Primero a desayunar porque no creo q aguantes mucho tiempo sin comer

º ¿De que hablas? Yo puedo pasar mas tiempo que tu sin comer – le dije pero mi mentira fue delatada por el sonido de mi estomago

º jajajaja – pude oir la risa de Terry – no te preocupes pecas yo también tengo hambre- me dijo mientras me mostraba muy avergonzada-

º Bueno, vamos a desayunar

º ¿ya haz terminado Candy? – me dijo un tanto impaciente

º Si, ya termine

º Bien entonces vámonos - me dijo dejando unos billetes en la mesa y tomándome de la mano para irnos-

º ¿Por que estas tan apurado Terry?

º Si no nos vamos ahora no podre darte tu sorpresa

º ¿Me tienes una sorpresa? Pensé que solo saldríamos un rato y pasearíamos hasta que llegara la hora de acompañarte al aeropuerto. ¡oh! Yo no te compre nada Terry. Cuanto lo siento yo ..

º Candy basta, tu sorpresa es en realidad un regalo para los dos, asi que tranquilízate no tenías que comprarme nada.

º ¿Un regalo para ambos?

º Si, ya llegamos – me dijo- toma cúbrete los ojos

º Ok – le dije, pude escuchar sonidos de aviones, así que supuse que mi regalo estaría cerca al aeropuerto-

º Hemos llegado - me dijo luego de quitarme las vendas

º Estamos en el aeropuerto, Terry no me digas que quieres que me vaya contigo, por que ya hablamos de esto y sabes que por ahora no puedo y…

º Candy ¿cuando dejaras de hablar para que te pueda explicar?

º Lo siento

º Te regalo ese avión que esta ahí - me dijo señalando un pequeño jet privado-

º ¡Estas loco! – le dije- no puedes regalarme un avión

º Si puedo, y ya lo hice los papeles están a tu nombre y están sobre mesa de noche - me dijo con una sonrisa enorme- además ya te lo dije es de ambos, tu podrás ir cuando puedas y yo hare lo mismo.

º Terry mira…

º No aceptare un no Candy, ya lo compre y como sabia que te hibas a quejar de que era demasiado, el jet se pagara solo porque lo alquilaremos, por eso teníamos que venir rápido porque el jet sale en 10 min.

º No me estas mintiendo Terry.

º Claro que no pecas, yo jamás te mentiría

º Está bien, en ese caso ¿podemos verlo?

º No tendrás que verlo cuando vayas a verme, porque comiste demasiado en el desayuno asi que nos demoramos demasiado.

º es que tenía mucha hambre Terry- le dije algo avergonzada

º jaja lose pecas, pero que sea una escusa para que vayas pronto a verme

º No necesito una excusa para verte Terry

º Candy – me dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme

º Terry debemos irnos tu vuelo sale un una hora

º Le pedí a George que porfavor trajera mis cosas al aeropuerto, asi que solo tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con el

º De acuerdo

_Fin del FlashBack_

* * *

º Candy cuanto te extraño quien iba a pensar que al venir a Inglaterra todo se arruinaría entre nosotros, si tan solo te hubieras quedado a escucharme… Candy

º Terry hace más de tres meses que terminamos y aún no olvido esa horrible noche, aun no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado así, ¿Por qué Terry? Si tu sabias que lo dejaría todo por ti, mi familia, mis creencias, lo que siempre quise, lo que ame, deje todo por ti Terry, ¿Por qué? Deje a mi familia por ti por nosotros…

* * *

FlashBack

º Candy ya no podemos seguir así viéndonos una vez al mes, esto no es una relación Candy

º Lose Terry, pero ya todo esta mas estable aquí, me iré contigo Terry, me ire a vivir contigo.

º ¿Estas segura Candy? No puedes dejar a tu familia ..

º Estoy segura Terry, tú eres más importante, nosotros somos más importantes

º Candy

º Iré a Londres en una semana sin retorno a América, esta decidido Terry.

º De acuerdo, te mandare la llave de mi departamento, en caso de que no este cuando llegue para que puedas entrar.

º De acuerdo nos vemos en una semana

* * *

_Una semana después…_

_(Departamento de Terry)_

º Candy mañana a esta misma hora podre verte – tocan la puerta debe ser Candy-

º Hola Terry

º Elisa…

º ¡Vaya! Que eres difícil de ubicar queridito, pero más difícil aún fue lograr entrar al país para poder hablar contigo de negocios.

º Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Elisa – le dije mientras me acercaba al teléfono-

º Ni se te ocurra Terry, antes de que ellos vengan tu estarás muerto – me dijo con una tenebrosa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me enseñaba un pistola-

º Bien dado que estás loca tendré que hacerte caso

º Muy buena elección queridito

* * *

_(En el Aeropuerto)_

º ¡Taxi! – En unos minutos más estaremos juntos Terry-

Le pague al Taxista y fui directo al edificio de Terry, había un portero ahí asique le pregunte por el numero del departamento de Terry lo mostré mi llave, le explique quien era y me dejo subir sin previo aviso. Fue cuando escuche ..

º Te escucho Elisa, ¿que negocio quieres proponerme?

º Bien, dado que mi querida primita esta enamorada de ti yo creo que entre ambos podríamos sacarle mucho dinero

º ¿Y porque yo habría de querer robarle a Candy? Si yo tengo mi dinero y una herencia por parte de mi padre.

º Porque nunca se tiene suficiente dinero Terry, además si logras quitarle la empresa a Candy , las empresas de tu familia podrían duplicar sus ingresos, y duplicar así los tuyos ¿no crees?

º ¿Cuál sería tu beneficio en todo esto?

º Simple querido, tienes que casarte conmigo y así yo tendré la mitad de todo lo que tu consigas

_º _Asique, quieres estafarme Terry, eso lo puedo esperar de Elisa pero creí que tu… ¡Deje todo por ti Terry!

º Candy se suponía que llegabas mañana - me dijo Elisa con todo cinismo.

º ¿Te arruine el plan? ¿Díganme? ¿Se los arruine?, cuanto lo siento primita, Terry, amor mío, lamento haber llegado antes y haber estropeado tu plan de ¡arruinar mi vida para siempre!

º Candy - dijo Terry después de haber permanecido inmovel y sin decir palabra alguna- yo .. no ..

º No quiero oírte Terry, no te voy a denunciar, porque no tengo pruebas para demostrar lo que escuche hoy, pero ¡para mi estas muerto!

º Candy – me llamo, pero yo logre bajar más rápido y subirme a un taxi.

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

_º _Candy, por favor ven a desayunar, por favor Candy.

º No quiero Albert, ya te lo dije saldré cuando quiera hacerlo, déjame en paz

º Anthony y los demás vendrán en una semana Candy, dicen que vendrán a sacarte ellos mismos.

º No importa si viene el Presidente Albert, ya te lo dije saldré cuando quiera hacerlo, ¡Ahora vete!

º Esta bien, pero por lo menos come

º Sabes muy bien que como todo lo que me traen ahora déjame en paz.

* * *

_Unas horas después…_

º Candy aquí esta tu almuerzo

º Dorothy, por favor pasa – pude verla como entraba con una mirada de miedo y al mismo tiempo de esperanza porque saliera por fin de mi encierro y mal humor-

º Dime Candy

º Necesito que le digas a Albert que mañana tu y yo saldremos de compras, y que he decidido cambiar el rumbo que no estudiare Administración, y cuando le hayas dicho eso dile que iré a verlo y que le explicare todo luego de que compre todo lo que necesito.

**Fin del Capitulo**

Espero le haya gustado este capitulo, esta vez si tarde el doble del tiempo es subir un nuevo capitulo, pero prometo escribir el siguiente capitulo en menos de dos semanas. Como siempre espero sus tomatazos, flores, cuchillos, lo que sea.

Adelanto del sgt. Capitulo= Candy ha decidido cambiar su carrera, ¿su familia la apoyara en esta nueva decisión?, que habra pasado con terry en estos meses. ¿habra elisa planeado todo para que Candy escuchara? ¿Anthony y los demás podrán hacer reflexionar a Candy?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko MizukiyYumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.**_

**CAPITULO IX = Extrañas Alteraciones**

º No puedo creer todo lo que hemos comprado hoy Candy.

º Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de comprar Annie

º Me alegra que me hayas buscado, haz estado tan encerrada últimamente, pero esto de comprar siempre anima a cualquiera, pero dejame decirte que me sorprendió mucho la ropa que haz comprado es tan distinta a tu estilo.

º ¿No te gusto lo que compre?

º Todo lo contrario me encanto, todas tienen mucho estilo, y son tan sexis, me encanta, pero tú normalmente usas ropa más cómoda.

º Bueno a partir de hoy todo cambiara Annie – le dije mientras bajaba del auto y le hacia una seña para que me acompañe

º ¿Que haremos aquí Candy? – me dijo algo confusa pero intrigada a la vez

º Me inscribiré

º Pero ¿no estudiarías Administración para ayudar con la empresa?

º Si, pero puedo estudiar esto y continuar ayudando a mi familia, la única diferencia es que ya no tengo que dedicarme a ellos todo el tiempo. Eso se acabo.

º Está bien Candy, en ese caso me inscribiré contigo.

º ¿Cómo dices?

º Bueno yo la verdad no quiero estudiar solo quiero casarme y cuidar de mis hijos y esposo, decidí ir a la universidad porque a pesar de mi deseo de ser ama de casa, no puedo depender siempre de mi esposo. Y creo que estudiar contigo actuación será mucho mas divertido.

º Bueno si así lo deseas Annie. Vamos.

* * *

_En la casa…_

º ¿Qué hiciste que Candy?

º Me cambie a actuación, la facultad esta un poco lejos así que necesitare un auto, ya sabes para no molestar al chofer todo el tiempo. Tomaría un bus pero creo que debido a los anteriores acontecimientos y por ser quien soy seria muy peligroso. – le dije muy decidida y sin rastro alguno de duda, el jamás podrá negarse-

º Entonces ¿es tu decisión final?

º Si

º Candy, no se que fue lo que paso entre Terry y tu pero…

º Te prohíbo hablar o mencionar su nombre en esta casa, Albert.

º Candy, haz cambiado tanto, primero te fuiste y nos dejaste solo una carta diciéndonos que no podias mas con la presión y que habías decidido irte con Terry, al dia siguiente regresas y te encierras en tu cuarto sin hablar con nadie, y no haz salido de ese encierro en un mes.

º Basta Albert se me a la perfeccion lo que hice, decidi dejarlos a todos por Terruces, pero al llegar cambie de parecer y estoy aquí para estar con mi familia, apoyare en todo lo relacionado con la empresa, las reuniones y todo. Pero no estudiare algo que no quiero, asi que si he decidido ser actriz.

º Pero Candy, esas cosas siempre te han parecido triviales y…

º Hermano, por favor – y por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con Terry mostraba a la Candy anterior, a la real, me mostraba herida y sumamente triste – confía en mi

º Esta bien Candy- pude ver como Albert notaba el dolor en mis ojos y como vio al mismo tiempo la forma en que los ocultaba con rabia y aparente seguridad por mis decisiones, pero el sabia que yo estaba mas confundida que nunca-

* * *

_Tres años Después…_

º ¡Candy! – grito Annie al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi habitación

º ¿Que pasa Annie?

º Están haciendo audiciones abiertas para Cumbres Borrascosas

º ¿De verdad? Tenemos que ir ¿Cuándo es?

º Es hoy, me acaban de avisar

º Vámonos – dije mientras tomaba mi casaca

Habíamos llegado al teatro y estaban los principales productores y dueños de la compañía Standford. De pronto me llamaron para la audición, Annie ya había pasado y lo había hecho espléndido; pero hubo algo estando ahí parada que no me permitía recitar las palabras de Catherine, palabras que sabía a la perfección, fue así que me di cuenta, había optado por ser parte del mundo actoral para de una manera inconsciente ganarle a Terry, este era el sueño de Terry no mío, habían pasado tres años creando una reputación en la academia, este año hiba a graduarme siendo la mejor de la academia, claro había decidido inscribirme en cinematografía,pero mis decisiones habían cambiado …

º Srta. Andry ¿esta lista? – me dijo el director

º Lo siento, no audicionaré, pero Sr. Standford usted volverá a saber de mi – le dije mientras salía del escenario.

º ¿Candy te haz vuelto loca? Esta era tu oportunidad, tú te sabes a la perfección las líneas de Catherine

º Lo se pero creo que estaré en el mundo del espectáculo de otra manera – le dije con un brillo en los ojos que hace mucho no tenía.

* * *

_En la oficina Standford…_

º Buenos días Srta. Andry ¿en que puedo servirle?

º He venido a comprarle la mitad de su compañía Sr. Standford – le dije sin rodeo alguno-

º ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que había recapacitado y venía a pedirme un audición para le papel de Catherine. Déjeme decirle que el papel me parecía ideal para usted, además tiene muy buena reputación como actriz y se gradúa como una de las mejores en su academia, pero bueno dígame ¿Por qué quiere la mitad de mi compañía?

_º _El teatro cada vez se va deteriorando mas, el cine se esta apoderando de todo, yo puedo ayudarlo a que su compañía no muera con el teatro, además mi apellido traería mucha prensa a la inauguración de su nueva obra.

º ¿Cómo sabes que estoy haciendo una obra?

º Soy una Andry siempre investigo antes de realizar cualquier negocio, por supuesto quiero solo la mitad de su empresa, usted tomara las decisiones en cuanto a los actores, puesto que son sus obras, yo solo quiero ayudarlo, el teatro siempre me ha gustado.

º No he estado bien últimamente y ya había pensado vender mi parte de la empresa a otra persona, pero ya que usted se ha ofrecido, tenemos un trato Srta. Andry, pero solo le venderé el 49% de las acciones de la empresa

º Me parece justo ya que usted es el fundador, mi abogado vendrá mañana con el contrato para que lo revise y lo firme, será un verdadero placer trabajar con usted.

º Igualmente Srta. Andry.

º Ya que seremos socios, llámeme Candy – le dije mientras salía y me dirigía a mi auto –

* * *

_En la casa…_

º ¿Cómo te fue Candy? – Me preguntaba Dorothy quien me estaba esperando en la sala-

º Bien, el negocio fue un éxito, tal y como lo averigüé el Sr. Standford ya estaba pensando en vender así que no fue muy difícil convencerlo será un gran negocio y ayudara mucho a las empresas de la familia.

º Candy haz comprado varias empresas a punto de entrar en bancarrota en los últimos tres años y las haz salvado y con ello haz ayudado mucho a las empresas de la familia, no entiendo porque no seguiste estudiando administración.

º No me gusta Dorothy, además no tuve que estudiarlo para ayudar ¿verdad? La Tía abuela esta feliz, ya que como decidí cinematografía y necesito hacerme conocida voy a todas las reuniones, claro hay algunas que "no son fiestas para una Andry", pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar – le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo –

º Candy, haz cambiado tanto pero tu esencia la mantienes viva y …

º ¡Hola Candy!

º ¡Anthony!, pero ¿que haces aquí? No deberías estar en europa cumpliendo con mis deberes.

º Ni siquiera un abrazo ¿y ya me estas recriminando por venir a verte?

º Lo siento- le dije mientras lo abrazaba-

º No la acapares Anthony – lo escuche decir a Archie

º Siempre hace lo mismo, se baja del auto y nos deja todo ¿verdad Archie?

º ¡Archie! ¡Stear! – les dije mientras avanzaba a abrazarlos-

º Cuanta lentitud Candy, antes corrías al vernos

º Bueno ahora soy una importante mujer de negocios – les dije guiñándolas el ojo – además Anthony llego primero asique se llevo el abrazo mas fuerte

º Que mala

º Si, tal vez debamos regresarnos Stear

º Jajaja – pude escuchar la risa de Dorothy y Anthony-

º Tranquilos repetiré el abrazo, ya que son mis primos preferidos

º De acuerdo – dijeron los dos mientras abrían sus brazos

º Siéntese – les dije- están de suerte justo hoy tengo la tarde libre porque acabo de cerrar un negocio, asique invite a Annie y a Patty a venir.

º Pero como siempre ellas llegan tarde ¿verdad Candy?

º si Dorothy, pero nose porque se demoran tanto las llamare

º Srta. Candy tiene una llamada –me dijo la sirvienta

º Deben ser ellas – les dije mientras me levantaba- permiso ya vengo

º Candy esta muy cambiada, esta tan formal y ¿que no había comprado ya dos empresas el año pasado?

º Si lo hizo – la escuche decir a Dorothy mientras salía- pero esta muy centrada en el trabajo y los estudios…

º ¿Alo?

º Candy ¿Cómo estas? Veo que después de nuestro ultimo encuentro haz cambiado bastante primita, aparentas ser una mujer seria de negocios de día, pero ¿ alguien sabe que haces de noche?

º ¡Elisa!

º Déjame decirte primita que después de que te fuiste Terry y yo pensamos que llamarías a la policía pero no lo hiciste, supongo que realmente lo amabas, es una lastima que nuestro plan no funcionara ¿verdad?

º Mira Elisa lo que tu y Terruces hagan me tiene sin importancia pero si se vuelven a meter con alguien de mi familia lo pagaran ¿me haz entendido?

º ¿Quien hablo de tu familia primita? Tu carrera esta avanzando muy rápido, acabo de enterarme de tu ultima adquisición, ¿que pasaría si la empresa se entera de tu vida nocturna? Tal vez el Sr. Standford reconsidere su venta.

º No te metas conmigo Elisa, porque si sabes lo que hago de noche, también sabrás que no me daría lastima ocuparme de ti, no soy la misma de antes Elisa, así que aléjate de mi familia, de mi empresa y de mí, y ¡no vuelvas a llamarme! – Le dije mientras cortaba el teléfono-

º Srta. Candy han llegado la Srta. Annie y la Srta. Patty…. ¿Se encuentra bien Srta.? Se ve pálida – me dijo maría nuestra sirvienta-

º Estoy bien María, Gracias – le dije y avance hacia la sala

º Candy ¿Por qué no nos contaste de tu nuevo negocio? –Me dijo Patty-

º Si Candy creo que es el mejor negocio que haz hecho, además me conviene a mí – me dijo en son de broma

º Lo siento chicas pero no tuve tiempo de comentarles mi decisión, pero mañana iré con mi abogado a firmar el contrato, deberías venir Annie, así te presento con el Sr. Standford y puede que eso ayude en tu carrera.

º No es necesario Candy, yo solo estaba bromeando ..

º Annie somos amigas ¿no?

º Si

º Pues para eso estoy para ayudarte

* * *

_En la compañía Standford…_

º Buenos días Sr. Standford, espero que no le moleste la presencia de mi amiga

º Por supuesto que no Candy, sus amistades son mías también

º Gracias- le dije- ellas es Annie Britter

º Claro claro, la Srta. Britter, hizo un gran trabajo en las audiciones, de hecho tenía planeado llamarla esta tarde pero, ya que esta aquí creo que es apropiado decirle que tiene el papel de Catherine – le dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera- es usted una grandiosa actriz

º Muchas Gracias Sr. Standford, será un honor para mi trabajar en su obra, le agradezco mucho la oportunidad.

º Bien merecida la tiene, bien continuando con el tema, Srta. Andry le gustaría dar una vuelta por las oficinas para que se vaya familiarizando, mientras yo leo el contrato.

º Claro eso estaría bien ¿vienes Annie?

º Preferiría quedarme si no le molesta al

º No claro que no, quédese, por favor

º Bien ya vuelvo – dije mientras cerraba la puerta-

º ¿¡Candy!

º Esa voz…

**Fin del Capitulo**

Espero le haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre espero sus tomatazos, flores, cuchillos, lo que sea.

**Adelanto del sgt. Capitulo = **Candy ha cambiado mas de lo creen, el dolor la ha transformado en alguien que jamas imagino serì el proximo capitulo veremos lo que ha sucedido con Terry despues del encuentro con Candy y Eliza.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Este fanfic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a Kyōko MizukiyYumiko Igarashi. Así que por favor no me demanden, y no copien mi historia sin mi autorización.**_

**CAPITULO X = El Presente y El Pasado Siempre se Encuentran**

Han pasado dos años desde el incidente en el departamento de Terry, miro atrás y al ver mi pasado me doy cuenta que he cambiado, en algunas cosas para bien, pues ya no soy tan ingenua ni confiada, he creado buenos negocios para mi familia sacándolos delante de la crisis en la que los hermanos Leagan nos metieron. Pero … también me veo al espejo y a veces siento vergüenza, por que se que esta mal pero lo sigo haciendo no puedo parar es lo único que me hace resistir su traición, jamás podre perdonarlo, por mas que he intentado superarlo, pero no puedo … aunque se que debo … este resentimiento y odio me esta matando … y para empeorarlo todo debo vivir con mi pasado a diario … pero en unas semanas todo acabara …

Candy … no hay dia que pase en que no piense en ti … recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer, aquel dia en el si me hubieras escuchado, aun seguiríamos juntos, pero te fuiste …

* * *

_FlashBack_

_º Mira lo que has ocasionado Elisa!_

_º Por favor Terry, no me digas que realmente la amabas, mi prima será la heredera Andry, pero sigue siendo una chiquilla corriente, odia asistir a eventos, no se viste de manera apropiada, ¿Por qué el futuro Duque de Grandchester querría amarrarse con ella? La única explicación es que tu padre te está obligando._

_º Estas loca Elisa – le dije mientras me acercaba al teléfono a llamar a la policía-_

_º Si llamas a la policía diré que eras mi cómplice, y al haber Candy escuchado nuestra conversación estoy segura que declarara en contra tuya._

_º ¡Candy no sería capaz!_

_º Puedes retarla, tal vez hoy no llame a la policía pero para cuando le informen que estas en la cárcel conmigo se habrá repuesto del golpe de hoy y podrá declarar. Tú debes saber bien que la familia para Candy es lo más importante._

_º Yo también soy importante para ella_

_º Eras importante queridito, cuando ella decidió dejar su familia por ti, te amaba, hoy que se ha ido te sigue amando pero también te odia, porque decidió ponerte a ti antes que a su familia, ella no volverá a cometer ese error, nunca más._

_º ¡Largo de aquí Elisa!- le dije tomándola del brazo-_

_º Bien me voy, pero recuerda que cuando menos lo esperes yo regresare._

_º ¡Maldita! – le dije cerrándole la puerta en la cara -_

_Fin del FlashBack_

TRES AÑOS DESPUES…

Candy … no tienes idea de lo que daría por volver a verte, he luchado para olvidarte pero no puedo … no puedo … Aun recuerdo aquel día en que fui a América a buscarte… ¿Por qué no me escuchaste Candy? …

_FlashBack ( Candy y Terry recuerdan)_

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde el incidente en Londres, Candy debe estar más calmada, de seguro me escuchara…_

_º Buenos Días Joven Grandchester - me saludo la sirvienta –_

_º Hola – le dije y pase - __vengo a buscar a Candy_

_º Lo anunciare – me dijo - por favor espe …- pero antes de que terminara yo ya está subiendo las escaleras –_

_º Hola Candy – le dije –_

_º Disculpe Srta. Candice, no pude detenerlo yo … - la mucama siguió disculpándose con mucho temor lo cual resultaba extraño, pues Candy no solía causar ese temor en la personas, fue cuando me di cuenta ¿le había dicho Srta. Candice?_

_º Fuera de aquí – le había dicho ella – y no quiero que nadie se entere de la presencia de Terrence en esta casa nunca ¿has entendido?_

_º Si Srta. Candice – le dijo la mucama y luego se retiro_

_º No creo que debas tratar así a las personas - __le dije, todo este tiempo ella había estado de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana, cuando se volteo fue cuando me di cuenta, de cuanto la había dañado mi mentira –_

_º ¿Como te atreves a venir a mi casa Terrence? – me dijo con una voz inexpresiva y un rostro que jamás le había visto, Candy parecía muerta, había volteado a verme con unos ojos llenos de odio y de amenaza, su cara no demostraba nada, ningún sentimiento, al igual que su voz, pero sus ojos mostraban el odio, la traición._

_º Quiero que hablemos Candy – le dije lo más tranquilo que pude - __mira lo que sucedió en el departamento fue todo una confusión, yo no tengo … - pero no pude terminar de hablar ella había avanzado hacia mí y me había golpeado –_

_º Mi nombre es Candice, futuro Duque de Grandchester, solo los miembros de mi familia y amigos más cercanos pueden llamarme Candy. El haber entrado a mi habitación es una total falta de respeto, por lo que le pido que se retire, el único motivo que me impide denunciarlo a la policía, es el aprecio y los negocios que tengo con su padre. Desde aquel día usted y yo dejamos de tener una relación y hemos pasado a ser simples conocidos, si lo vuelvo __a ver en mi casa o cerca a algún miembro de mi clan o amigos, informare a la policía lo sucedido, ahora, por favor retírese._

_º Candy __por favor si tan solo pudieras … - había sido tan inexpresiva, no pude terminar de hablar, pues ya había abierto la puerta -_

_º__ ¡María! – gritó_

_º dígame Señorita_

_º Acompañe al futuro Duque de Grandchester fuera de mi casa y dígale a Dorothy que venga_

_º Si Srta. , Por aquí por favor Duque_

_º Candy por favor_

_º He dicho que mi nombre es Candice – me dijo y cerró la puerta –_

_º Discúlpela –dijo la mucama una vez que estuvimos en el primer piso – la Srta. Ha cambiado mucho, en el último mes no ha salido ni una vez de su habitación, se la pasa encerrada y no recibe a nadie ni siquiera a su hermano._

_º ¿Les ha dicho el porqué?_

_º Nadie sabe joven, solo nos dice que saldrá cuando ella lo crea conveniente…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

* * *

° En una semana es el estreno Candy, has hecho un magnífico trabajo.

° El resultado lo veremos en el estreno Annie, de nada va servir la buena preparación de todos si no le llega a gustar la obra al público.

° Eso si es cierto, espero estar a la altura Candy, yo se que conseguí el papel solo porque tu lo rechazaste y te convertiste en socia.

° Tonterías Annie, no hubiera podido encontrar una mejor Catherine que tu, además tu sabes bien que el Sr. Standford es quien decide los actores.

° Lose, pero supuse que tu también influenciabas en eso.

° Puedo dar mi opinión , pero si no tengo la razón entonces mi opinión no importa_ – de lo contrario lo hubiera sacado de la obra a él hace mucho tiempo –_

* * *

_FlashBack_

_° ¡¿Tu? – dije totalmente asombrada –_

_° Candy creo que si te acompañare a ver el Teatro – me dijo Annie mientras cerraba la puerta – ¡Terry! – grito Annie realmente sorprendida –_

_° Hola Annie – dijo Terry – Candy ¿Qué haces acá?_

_° Terry … - dije casi en un murmullo – Mi nombre es Candice Andry, joven Grandchester y ella es la Srta. Annie Britter – le dije recobrándome de la impresión- no puede usted tomarse confianzas que no se le han dado._

_° Discúlpame Candice, lo había olvidado - me dijo sorprendido por mi tono –_

_° Respondiendo a su pregunta soy la nueva socia del Sr. Standford, ¿Qué haces tu acá Terrence?_

_° Soy el protagonista de la nueva obra del Sr. Standford._

_° Ya veo, vamos a ver el teatro Annie._

_° Si candy, Hasta luego Terry - dijo Annie siguiéndome –_

_° Candy ¿Por qué le has hablado así a Terry? ¿Él fue el motivo por el cual te encerraste y cambiaste tanto hace tres años verdad?_

_° Terrence es su nombre Annie y no quiero que ni tu ni nadie que pertenezca a nuestra familia se dirija a el de una manera distinta, Terrence no es amigo de la familia, por lo que él no se le debe tratar con confianza, y el tampoco debe dirigirse a nosotros como si fuéramos iguales._

_° El es de la realeza Candy, si tu comienzas a entablar una relación tan formal con él, serás tu quien tenga que rendirle homenaje a él._

_° Eso solo sería en Europa Annie, aquí mando yo – le dije mientras recorríamos el teatro-_

_° ¿Samantha? – grito un chico en mi dirección y corrió a abrazarme – No me digas que vas a trabajar aquí Sam – me decía mientras me abrazaba-_

_° Mathew ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_° Mi padre es dueño de esta empresa_

_° Ya veo – le dije fue cuando recordé que Annie no sabía nada sobre mi seudónimo – bueno nos vemos más tarde Math, ahí te explicare todo – le dije mientras me iba con Annie-_

_° ¿por qué te ha llamado Samantha?_

_° Debe haberse confundido Annie_

_° Pero tú no lo corregiste ¿y como es que le das más confianza a un chico como ese que a Terry?_

_° Conozco a Mathew de una fiesta a la que fui, y él se merece más confianza que Terrence, y ya te he dicho que no lo llames Terry._

_°¿ Pero de que fiesta Candy? Si yo voy contigo a todas._

_° Ya basta Annie no tengo porque explicarte mi vida – le dije mientras abría la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Standford – Espérame aquí, recibo los documentos y nos vamos._

_Fin del FlashBack_

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo**

Me he mas de un año en publicar el siguiente capitulo ... y pdio disculpas ... Pero espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre espero sus tomatazos, flores, cuchillos, lo que sea. Su opinion es importante para mi :)

**Adelanto del sgt. Capitulo = **¿Quien sera Mathew? ¿Que puede ser tan grave que Candy siente verguenza al verse? , En el siguiente capitulo se descubrira todo sobre los secretos que guarda Candy y no sufran por que muy pronto Terry pondra en evidencia a Eliza...


End file.
